Angel Gilding
by evafreed
Summary: Modern AU. Arthur is a glassblower whose life falls apart. His assistant is dead, his shop has been ransacked, and he is now the sole provider to three children. Enter Merlin, the cheerful hospital orderly assigned to care for Arthur. Life hits hard.
1. Chapter 1

**Angel Guilding**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: **Oh, they aren't my boys, but they're so gorgeous.

**Rating:** T for swearing, alcohol consumption, eventual slash, and sex. Might write a M rated scene separate from the main fiction.

**Music: **Arcade Fire- The Suburbs (album), Plumtree- Go, Florence and the Machine- Lungs (album), Metric- Old World Underground (album), Kingdom Dance- Tangled Score, Where the Story Ends- The Fray, You Found Me- The Fray, Last Leaf- OK Go, 10,000 Night of Thunder (artist unknown), Since U Been Gone- Kelly Clarkson.

**A/N: **Merlin is my new love. Arthur makes my nether-regions feel funny, I'm in love with Merlin's ears, Gwen is kick ass, and Morgana- well, nobody likes her. Joking. This is going to be a rather- dedicated bit of work. Don't know about the chapter count, but it's certainly going to be long. So I am requesting reviews, flames, and a beta. Hit me.

The first thing Arthur Pendragon notices: it's very white.

The second thing: it rather smells like antiseptic and old people.

And the third: his head bloody fucking_ hurts_.

Clutching at the sheets, Arthur shifts them down with bulky, bandaged hands. When he sees that the bandages cover his legs as well, he drops his aching head in his equally sore hands and groans. _What the fuck did I do last night?_

Arthur searches his mind for any memory of the previous night, but only comes up with the weird image of dropping peaches into a bowl. He's certain Morgana was there, and that apprentice of his who just turns out to be older then him, and he's recalling Leon shoving a beer into his hands. But nothing more.

The glassblower begins to survey his surroundings for answers. Hospitals in Camelot were few and far between, mostly due to the fact that it was a medium sized city with good enough health care that people didn't constantly need an ambulance. Judging by the small room and the fact that there was another, albeit empty bed beside him, this was Kilgharrah Hospital, the poorer of the two hospitals in Camelot. Did that mean someone had called 911? Surely, nobody he knew would've sent him here, knowing he was Uther's son-

Eager for answers, Arthur reaches to push the call button. His ribs twinge in pain. He grimaces, but pushes himself forward, determined to find some reasons to this freakish morning. Almost the moment after his fingers hit the red button, the door to his room bangs open. Arthur winces again. Oh yeah. Hangover.

The man who enters the room just has this irritating air about him. Ears sticking out of mussed, dark hair. White, pretentious collared shirt. Dark jeans sticking out of his red Converse at an almost cocky angle. And awkward, big, bony hands, one of which he proffers to Arthur, who just glares. The man drops it nervously after spotting Arthur's mummified hands.

"Erm. Hi!" He attempts cheerly in a ridiculous Irish accent. "I'm Merlin Emrys, and, I- erm- sir, you shouldn't be out of your bed." Merlin adds hastily, rushing to Arthur's side. Arthur merely rolls his eyes, swinging his other leg out of bed. "Continue." He says dismissively, waving one hand.

"I-I-" Merlin stammers, wringing his hands. "Oh dear. I work as an orderly here, and I've been assigned to bring you your food, and change your sheets, and such- no, don't, you prat, you'll rupture your stitches!" Merlin shouts, and Arthur looks up with a raised eyebrow. The boy awkwardly covers his mouth, jittering his left leg up and down. "Sorry." He blurts. "Mr. Pendragon, you're really not in good shape. So, just, er, lie down, and I'll get you some water, all right?"

That Irish lilt is really quite annoying, Arthur notes irritably. But he complies, lounging in the hospital bed once more, pawing at his itching leg. Merlin fetches him a glass of water and brings it back, watching with concern as Arthur downs it. When he's finished, he wipes his mouth with the back of his sleeve. "There," He says. "Water done. Now, would you mind telling me what the hell is happening here?"

Merlin fidgets, dropping into a chair by Arthur's bed. "Just to confirm, you are Arthur Pendragon? Son of Uther Pendragon? As in, _the_ Uther Pendragon?" Arthur rolls his eyes. That's somehow always the first thing that comes up. "Yes, yes. On with it, mate, I'd rather like to be someplace that isn't here." He says impatiently.

"Well, somebody broke into your glass shop last night." Merlin begins, and Arthur starts, whacking his head against the bed overhang. Arthur is an unfortunately tall man. "Ouch! Fucking- are you absolutely sure?" Arthur asks, seething.

"The police want to speak to you shortly. They haven't caught whoever did it, and they need a statement. On suspects. I told them to wait until you were better, at least a bit, though." Merlin looks proud of himself. Arthur grits his teeth.

"Clotpole." He grinds out. "I'm the son of the richest man in the country. I make glass and I get paid well. Don't you think I'm a bloody good target to rob?"

Merlin falters. "Erm. Well. Good point, sir. You'll have to discuss this with the police, though. Would you like some more water?" The man goes to get up, but Arthur manages to grab his wrist. "No. Tell me the rest." He demands. Merlin's wrist is oddly brittle for such a lanky man, and uncomfortable, Arthur releases.

Merlin sits again, keeps fidgeting. God, Arthur just wants to _smack_ him. "Well, according to your sister-"

"Stepsister."

"...right. Stepsister."

Merlin consults his clipboard police report, rapping a pen off the top. It's irritating, but Arthur can stand it. If that's what helps the boy get things done. "You were having a party to celebrate finishing a larger project. A piece that would go in an art gallery on Locke. There were twenty, maybe thirty people there..." He trails off, then looks at Arthur expectantly. "Ring any bells."

Arthur vaguely remembers now. The bloody sculpture. It had taken them weeks to finish. A combination of blue glass and mirrors, with this insane shining reflections that looked almost as if the thing reflected was underwater. It was still untitled, but he was receiving a big commission. And the party- he remembers weird little hot dog things, and-

"Peaches in a bowl." He says aloud. Merlin looks at him, puzzled. "Er. Yes. So you do remember, at least a bit. That's good. It means you're not brain-dead."

"I am thrilled." Arthur says dryly.

"After the party, you, your stepsister, Morgana, your friend, Leon, and your assistant, Owaine, stayed behind to clean up. Around 1 in the morning, you were in the loft upstairs and heard a noise downstairs. Owaine went to investigate."

"Well, is he all right?" Arthur asks in alarm. The man may be old for a apprenticeship, but he's friendly enough and grabbing a beer with him after a day of sweating over the glass is always fun. He's grown oddly attached to him.

"Er. No." Merlin says softly, shrinking into his shirt, scratching at his head. Arthur's heart pounds. "Sir... he's dead. Shot by the robber who entered."

"Fuck." Arthur says, letting his head fall back against the wall with a dull thump. The world is swimming a little bit, fading in and out of focus, and he feels woozy. "Sir?" Merlin squawks. "There's more."

"Just give us a minute." Arthur snaps. The color drains from Merlin's face. "Oh. Of course. Sorry." He says, bowing his head. When Arthur's gathered himself a little bit, he draws in a deep breath. "Continue."

"Well, you apparently went downstairs after hearing the gunshot, with Morgana and Leon. Which wasn't very intelligent. The thief knocked over a big wall of glass, and it shattered. You slipped and fell, which gave you some extensive nerve damage and a concussion, which is probably responsible for the headache you're feeling right now."

"Okay. But Morgana, and Leon- they're fine, right?" Arthur asks shakily, clinging to the covers. He doesn't want to be the sole survivor of some terrible tale. "Morgana called the police, and Leon grabbed the thief's arm. Broke it, but he managed to shake free and run away. Your friends are fine." Merlin reassures, and Arthur feels limp with relief.

"So that's it, then. Thank you, and I'll see the nurse now. I need to be discharged by this afternoon. Get things in order, clean up the shop." Arthur announces, making a grab for the call button. Merlin shoves his hand in front of it. "Er. There's a little more. There's the matter of your assistant's will. Owaine Pellinore had three children."

"And...? Feel bad for the little one's, but honest, I can't do anything. I'm too busy." Arthur says, though the ache at the back of his throat is overwhelming.

"Er... you kind of have to. In his will, Owaine Pellinore, a single father, requested that you take full custody of his children." Merlin announces.

And for the second time that day, Arthur's head whacks the overhang. "Ow! FUCK! AGAIN!"

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to keep it down, there are other patients-" Merlin attempts, but Arthur cuts him off. "FUCK, NO. DID YOU JUST OBTAIN THREE CHILDREN FROM YOUR DEAD ASSISTANT?" He roars, the cords on his neck standing out.

"Um. No." Merlin says uncertainly. "But if you don't want them- the children go through the system. Which is not a pleasant experience, I believe."

"Well, where are they now?" Arthur asks. "Staying at a hotel, with a hired babysitter looking after them. The money comes out of Owaine's will."

"Christ." He mutters. "When do I have to go get them?"

"Not until you're ready." Merlin says, and it's oddly reassuring in that moment, this strange man with his funny cheekbones and ears that stick out and his ratty trainers. It's even more reassuring when Merlin awkwardly pats Arthur's bandaged knee. Comforting, even. But it all disappears when Merlin begins prattling on about insurance and the like.

Because, honestly, Arthur's life has just fallen apart. He needs a moment- hell, a few days of sitting around in his underpants, watching Smallville with Leon, stupid guy stuff to just- get the fuck over it. So he grabs a tray of food someone's left and chucks it at that dunderhead. It nearly makes contact, but Merlin scrabbles to his feet and runs out the door, apologizing profusely.

It's only after that Arthur realizes that was a terrible idea and he's hungry. And he has three kids. And no assistant. And his shop is wrecked...

"Fuck." Arthur Pendragon says hoarsely, then leans his head back and begins to cry.

To Arthur's surprise, Melin's back the next day. He carries a McDonalds bag and looks cheery as ever in an exceptionally nerdy neckerchief. "I brought you some food. It's much better then the slop they serve here."

"Is that out of your paycheck?" Arthur asks incredulously. Merlin blinks. "Um. Not exactly. It's out of my pocket, but, yeah." He can't help but be touched for a second before apprehension sets in.

"Why are you buttering me up?" Arthur asks suspiciously, eyeing the hamburger. Damn. It does look good. "I'm not giving you money. Prat." He can't resist adding.

Merlin's cheeks redden. "Well, sir, I was wondering- what exactly is a clotpole?"

Taking a french fry, Arthur twirls it around for a moment before pointing it at Merlin. "I see exactly one in this room."

"And I see exactly one egotistical prick." Merlin mutters. Arthur is taken aback for a moment before a grin spreads over his face. The kid can give as good as he gets.

The next week passes quickly. Arthur banters, Merlin banters. Arthur complains, Merlin reads _Lord of the Rings _to him. The irish tone is almost all right, then. And when Arthur falls asleep, Merlin slides out of the room to tend to other patients.

Before he knows it, Arthur is standing up and walking around the small room before progressing to taking the elevator downstairs for some coffee (Merlin pays). They joke and laugh and tease and it's easy- and it's nice. When Merlin bows his head and looks up at him through long eyelashes, Arthur is so close to happy. So close.

"Sir, Owaine's children are here to see you." Merlin announces, adjusting the pillow so Arthur can sit up with minimal discomfort. "Good. That's good, right?" He asks uncertainly, biting his thumbnail. Bending his fingers is still difficult, but the physiotherapist reassured Arthur he'd be back to glassblowing in several months. At the very least, the bandages are off, and Merlin takes the opportunity to smack Arthur's fingers out of his mouth.

"You'll get hangnails." He says sternly. "And yes, it is a good thing. They should get to know you a bit. More good news, too." Merlin grins. "You're out of here tomorrow."

"Really?" Arthur asks happily. Merlin nods. "You'll need to keep taking those supplements, and you'll get headaches sometimes. The doctor advises you don't watch television, use computers, read, or go outside for long periods of time."

"What am I supposed to do, then?" Arthur grumps, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't know. That's not my bloody job."

And then, unexpectedly, before Arthur can even think- "I'm kind of going to miss you helping me out, you stupid prat." Horrified at what's falling out of his mouth, Arthur squirms uncomfortably. Merlin flushes a bit. "Yeah, I'll miss having to pick tomatoes out of my hair every evening."

"And putting antiseptic on the cuts from the time I pushed the tray into your chest and you fell against the counter." Arthur sniggers. Merlin shoots him a death glare.

"And having to borrow a new shirt from my uncle Gaius in ER after you've chucked water all over mine." Merlin snorts.

"Remember that stripy one?" Arthur begins laughing, but is interrupted by a knock at the door. He exchanges a glance with Merlin. "I feel like a bloody invalid. Can you-" Arthur gestures to his body.

"Oh. Right. Yes." Merlin leans down and slings Arthur's arm around his shoulder. And Arthur can't help but appreciate the warm weight of Merlin, the pleasant clean smell of his awful Arctic Monkeys t-shirt. It's just nice to be touched.

Another knock comes, more impatient, and Merlin calls out: "Just a minute!" He helps lower Arthur into the chair, then goes to open the door. Three bodies enter the room, but Arthur's eyes are locked on Merlin. "Can you-" He swallows. "Can you stay?"

Merlin's eyes dart to the clock, the lunch he's brought with him, and then settle on Arthur. Who is a muscular and large man- but looks so small in that chair. In that hospital gown. "Yes." He decides, taking a seat on the floor next to him.

Arthur turns his gaze back to the three children standing in the door frame. The oldest, a tall and haughty looking boy, is holding the hand of a younger teenage girl, balancing a newborn in the crook of his arm. "Hello." He says uncertainly, as if this could be any other Arthur Pendragon.

Arthur drops his glass. Merlin does some sort of dive and catches it neatly. "Hi." He says blandly, waving an arm. "I'm Arthur. Er- Mr Pendragon?" He ventures. Merlin shakes his head, mouthing: "Arthur."

"Yeah. Arthur. And, er. Your names?" In an attempt to be cordial, the oldest boy walks over to Arthur, dropping his younger sister's hand. "I'm Bennett." His brown hair and olive eyes match Owain's, but that limp in his gait and the mole beneath his eye don't. "This is my younger sister, Avalon-"

"I can introduce _myself, _Bennett." She says defiantly, flipping her ginger hair over a shoulder. "I'm Avalon. I like boys and chemistry and cheesecake. I don't like you, and I'm not going to."

"Don't be rude." Bennett hisses.

"I can be if I want to!" She retorts snottily. Merlin and Arthur exchange a glance. This might not be as easy as Arthur thought. "And this is Warner." Bennett says of the baby, who is still asleep in his arms.

"He's little." Arthur breathes reverently. Then it clicks. Oh god, he's little. He's tiny. He's a newborn, and Arthur is taking care of him- Arthur has kids. Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god.

"I can't do this." He blurts, and struggles briefly to get to his feet, then bolts. Out of his room, down the hall, down the stairs, outside, it's bloody November, he's fucking freezing. Arthur stands there in his hospital gown, clutching his arms, and he's numb in more ways then one.

"Arthur!" Merlin shouts from the doorway, head out the door at a concerned angle. "Come inside, you prat, it's fucking freezing! You'll get sick!"

"Oh, worse then I am?" Arthur shouts back. He is kind of cold. But he's not going to be swayed by that git. "Fucking christ, my life is utterly falling apart."

"It's not!" Merlin yells from the doorway. "It's bloody not, don't be a prick! It's a new start, and it's good! Now come inside, you clotpole, and I'll fucking drive you to your house. And buy you coffee. Please." Merlin asks, voice softening.

"You'll drive me home early?" Arthur says, taking a few steps towards the door. "Won't doctor Edwin get cross?"

"He doesn't have to know." Merlin shrugs. "Just come inside. Clotpole, prat, prick." He adds, but it's in a gentle tone. A kind tone. "Yeah, whatever." Arthur mutters, rubbing up and down his cold arms.

"Your sister brought clothes last week." He proffers a bag which upon inspection, contains jeans, a long sleeved navy blue t-shirt Morgana bought him years ago, and a pair of brown checked Vans which are sinfully comfortable.

Arthur changes quickly, guiltily avoiding the glances of the children as Merlin ushers them downstairs for a chocolate muffin and tea in the cafeteria. Merlin's quickly back up, though, handing him a sweater. It's striped green and yellow, and Arthur arches an eyebrow.

"Your sister forgot to bring you a coat." Merlin explain, and the tips of his ears turn red. "So, I thought-" He gestures to it, and Arthur grudgingly slips it on. It smells like Merlin. It smells like salt and lemon gum and something better then all that, something essentially Merlin.

"Well. Thanks." Arthur manages. Damn, this sweater is warm.

Merlin waves it off. "Eh. My job is taking care of you. Should we see how everyone's getting on?" He adds pleasantly, the recent quarrel forgotten. And Arthur has to reflect on how this near stranger is allowed to insult him, allowed to lend him sweaters, allowed to call him out, allowed to give him advice, and allowed to maybe just- be his friend.

It turns out that the children are waiting in the hospital lobby impatiently, Avalon particularly, who grabs Merlin and begins to natter on about some television serial. Arthur shoots a look at Merlin, who shrugs as if to say: "Hey, it's not me she hates."

They take a minute to grab the bags from the babysitter, who hugs each of the teenagers in turn and strokes the cheek of a sleeping Warner.

Scowling, Arthur allows Bennett to lead the way to the car, a beat up old station wagon, sea foam blue. "Err... it's not much." Merlin says, obviously a bit humilated.

"Damn right." Arthur says pointedly, but regrets it quickly. Merlin's face falls and he struggles to retain his professional air. "Pass me Warner's car seat, love?" He asks Avalon, who hands it over with a sleeping Warner still inside. After a moment of wrestling, the seat clicks into place and Merlin draws back with a look of utter satisfaction on his face.

After making sure both Bennett and Avalon can buckle themselves properly, Merlin holds open the front door for Arthur. "I can do it myself." Arthur says sulkily, climbing in. "No, you can't." Merlin sighs, buckling his seat belt as well. "You have little to no dexterity in your fingers. So just let me do this, all right?"

"Who's going to do it when you leave?" Arthur asks.

"Well, the children will help, I expect." Merlin says, checking his rearview mirror and pulling out of his parking spot.

"Surely you jest." Avalon says dramatically, lounging in the seat and staring out the window. Merlin gives a chuckle and goes back to driving, leaving Arthur to look around the car. CD's are scattered haphazardly around the car, bands that Arthur's never even heard of, let alone listened to. Metric, Plumtree, Arcade Fire. A quick check on the dashboard confirms what Arthur already thought- Merlin is a geek. It's covered in Star Trek and Firefly stickers. He absently picks at one.

At the next stoplight, Merlin twists in his seat to address the two teenagers cheerily. "So, how old are you two?"

"Fourteen." Avalon says sullenly, squishing her headphones further into her ears. Bennett adds: "Going on eighty." She shoves her brother and he spills almost onto Warner. "Mind!" Arthur warns, and is momentarily pleased by the fact that- hey, he sounds like a dad.

"And you, Bennett? Turn here, right?" He says to Arthur. "Yeah."

"Sixteen." Bennett says, and Arthur is struck yet again by how much he looks like his dad. There's a lump in his throat and he ends up staring at his lap to keep from crying, blinking back the tears he can't let fall. "Warner would be around a month or so?" Merlin inquires, driving up Arthur's street.

"Yeah. Some woman dropped him off with us. Said he was dad's. He never got a DNA test or anything. Just like that." Bennett says, and the trace of bitterness that creeps into his voice isn't for Warner.

"The one on the corner." Arthur murmurs to Merlin. Nervously, he twists his ring around his index finger. "The big brick one?"

"Do you see other corners?"

"Out of my car." Merlin comments dryly. Arthur sticks his tongue out at him. "I'll see you, then?" He says to him once they've unloaded the children's things and are standing on the porch. "Yeah, I suppose."

Arthur holds out his hand, but the gesture is misinterpreted and Merlin hugs him, wrapping those skinny arms around his waist. Awkwardly, Arthur pats him on the back, letting his chin rest on the shorter man's shoulder. The warmth of Merlin is sweet and lovely, and when he smiles and waves goodbye from that junker of a car-

There's a pang in Arthur's chest. He almost wants to scream for Merlin not to go. So he waves poiletly back. "Arthur?" Bennett starts hesitantly. "Er, where do we sleep?" Arthur braces himself to walk into the shop, but before he does, his phone vibrates suddenly in his pocket. Alarmed, he plucks it out, peering down at the screen.

**You bloody need to come back for your prescription. I'll be back tomorrow to make sure that you're not tossing water into the poor children's faces. Sneaking your phone is remarkably easy. Dunderhead. **

**-Merlin**

He can't help the grin that spreads over his face just then. Arthur sighs happily, reaching his hands into his hair to muss it even further. "Clotpole." Arthur Pendragon murmurs happily, snapping the phone shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel Gilding**

**Chapter 2**

**Music: **Begin to Hope (album)- Regina Spektor, Your Woman- White Town, New Perspective- Panic! at the Disco, You Will Lie- Small Sins, Do it Alone- Sugarcult, You Got a Friend in Me- Randy Newman, Window- Major Maker, On the Line- Small Sins.

**A/N: **I actually really like this chapter, long as it is. Is that egotistical? I should be working on Geography homework. Oh well. Er, as always- say nice things about me and I'll write much faster. Also, the music thing is just basically the stuff I listened to while writing this chapter. I also find it nice when fanfiction has a sort of soundtrack running through it, and this is mine.

(text block. bitch.)

**xxxxxx**

"Hey, this is your friendly neighborhood music geek. Here's the beep- leave me a message. Or not. And, uh. This is Merlin. _-background laughter- _Oh, shut your stupid face, Wi- _**BEEP.**_"

"Merlin! Oh, hi. Okay. So. Thank you for leaving me the number. I have a question about babies? Apparently, Bennett doesn't know what I'm supposed to feed him, Warner, I mean, and- AVALON, THAT'S VERY DELICATE, PUT IT DOWN. Sorry to bug you. Fuck. I mean- darn. Don't repeat that, ever, guys, okay? Fu... ah, darn. Sorry. Bye. Okay."

"_**BEEP.**_"

"Bugger this, I'm at the store, and I have no idea what sort of formula to buy. Soy? Is that bad? Is there like- a book I can buy? Oh god, I can't go to the bookstore, though, I left Avalon and Bennett at home with Warner. Being a dad is bloody fucking hard. God. Pick up your phone, you stupid prat. I need help."

"_**BEEP.**_"

"Merlin! When am I supposed to sleep?"

"_**BEEP.**_"

"Merlin, I-"

"_**BEEP.**_"

"Merlin-"

"_**BEEP.**_"

"_Mer_-lin!"

"_**BEEP.**_"

Uttering a frustrated squeal, Arthur chucks his hand phone across his studio. It skitters across the wooden floor and comes to a stop beside a pile of broken glass. There seem to be a lot of those around the large room. A thin wail from upstairs signals that Warner is awake, and Arthur still has only a small semblance of an idea on how to feed him.

Avalon sweeps out of her room, shooting a dirty glare at Arthur, who cowers against the wall in fear. Jesus. At the very least, his studio/house had enough room for all three children. The first floor is the shop in front and the studio in back, with a locked doorway leading to the staircase. The kitchen and living room are on the second floor, as well as a bathroom and three bedrooms, and upstairs is an attic loft where Arthur sleeps.

He soon hears the reassuring sounds of Avalon feeding baby Warner. Arthur almost wants to peek in and get pointers, but the girl won't look at him properly, let alone speak to him. Bennett, on the other hand, has been perfectly pleasant since they arrived at lunch, complimenting Arthur's macaroni from a box, thanking Arthur for his room. And Arthur has barely seen Warner since they got here. He's almost frightened- hasn't even held him yet.

For some reason, Arthur's curious as to Avalon's room. He takes a quick look about, discovers she's with Warner, and slips in quietly. This is where Arthur used to have the study- it still kind of is. The bookcases still line the walls- apparently he's not supposed to rupture his stitches by moving anything. He hasn't made a trip to Ikea yet, and so his spare trundle bed lies in the middle of the room. Sacrificing his bed to Bennett seemed kind at the time- Arthur supposes he'll be populating the couch for a little while.

Avalon hasn't tacked up her countless art posters yet, a statement which reeks of "When are you going to paint this room a different color then bloody _green_?". Her iPod is thrown on the ugly covers of the trundle, set to Panic!At the Disco, a band which Arthur is unfamiliar with. Classic rock is more his style.

A picture of her dad is slapped on the desk. Probably an attempt to intimidate him, Arthur reasons. But he can't help the twist in his chest as he looks into Owain's loyal olive eyes. Another woman is twisted around him, smiling beautifully. She has Avalon's long red hair, and Bennett's pale skin tone. Arthur reaches out and touches her with a fingertip. Gently. It's nothing more then smooth photo paper.

Footsteps sound from around the corner, and Arthur yanks his hand away from the photograph, placing them innocently behind his back. Avalon's scowling face appears in the doorway. "I need to unpack my clothes." She says haughtily, ripping the tape off a cardboard box and rifling through. White and pale yellow prevail from Arthur's side glimpse. "So, uh- what color do you want this room painted?" Arthur says poiletly.

Avalon doesn't pause in her sorting. "Do you really think we'll be here that long?" She sneers. Arthur is taken aback. "Well- you're legally my children. So- yes."

The teenager freezes. "Nobody told me that." Collapsing onto the trundle bed, Avalon gasps. "You're not a foster parent?"

Arthur shakes his head, sitting down next to her. "No." He says quietly. "In fact, this is as weird and unwilling for me as it is for you." Avalon shakes her head, pulling on the ends of her hair. "Man, I thought it was weird there weren't any other kids here. And that you didn't even touch Warner. But- I'm staying here? Forever?"

Arthur nods hesitantly. "I- I knew your father. He was an assistant in my glass shop. You probably knew that, but- yeah. Until you turn eighteen, I guess." The girl looks frightened. And scared. And vulnerable. Arthur risks a shoulder pat. Awkwardly, Avalon smiles slightly.

And as Arthur goes to leave, the girl utters a single word. "Blue."

"Pardon?"

She offers a shaky half smile. "Paint this room blue. Please."

**xxxxx**

Around dinner, Arthur orders a takeout pizza and they eat in the living room, the teenagers absorbed in some idiotic high school comedy, Arthur with his earphones in, lounging on the couch. Draping the blanket over him, he settles in for the night.

"Sleep well, Arthur." Bennett announces, gathering his various sketches from the wooden floor. "You too." Arthur says back absently. A few minutes later, Avalon turns in and Arthur is left to the sounds of AC/DC and an empty house. It's only nine and there's absolutely nothing to do except listen to music. Sleep is impossible until at least one. Fitfully, Arthur turns on the television to _Mythbusters _before remembering- Merlin said he wasn't supposed to watch telly.

_Merlin! _Arthur thinks._ Brilliant. _Whipping out his ancient mobile (he's got the funds to replace it, but ol' Valiant works just fine), Arthur whacks out a message and presses send.

**To: Merlin Emrys **

**Oi, prat. I could use a pint and another chapter of Two Towers. Come over for a bit?**

**-Arthur**

His thumbs lingering on the keypad, Arthur realizes that Merlin hasn't picked up a single one of his calls. The vibration in his pocket startles him, and Arthur snaps open his phone so eagerly it slides out of his hands and falls to the floor. There's a whole bit where he has to scrabble under the couch for the battery, but eventually Arthur plugs it back in and waits impatiently for Valiant to turn on.

**From: Merlin Emrys**

**Double prat, my phone's been out of battery all day. I'll be there in a half hour. Also, you can't drink, it'll hurt your head.**

**-Merlin**

**xxxxx**

True to his word, Merlin does show up. But not a half hour later- it's nearly ten by the time the tell tale rap comes at the door. Arthur dashes down the stairs as fast as he can, provided his crap leg. He takes a minute to sort out his hair and dark t-shirt for some reason. Arthur's heart is thumping in his chest and there's a queasy sort of feeling in the pit of his stomach. Swinging the door open, the first thing Arthur notices is that Merlin's in uniform.

"You work this late?" Arthur says in disbelief. Merlin barks out a short laugh and pushes past him into the shop. "Well, hi to you too." He shoves the bag he's carrying into Arthur's arms and strides up the stairs in the back. "Wait- Merlin-" Arthur struggles to hold the bag, his phone, and dear_ god_, why is his heart still pounding?

"Clotpole, oi. You're late." Arthur tries. Merlin turns around and arches an eyebrow into the impossible darkness of his hair. It makes the contours of his neck, and his collarbone- which looks- oh dear _god, _delicious in that shirt- stand out even more. Arthur swallows uselessly.

"Whatever happened to manners? I even bought you a present. Open the bag." Merlin says, sitting on Arthur's stairs with a soft sigh. He crosses one thin leg over the other and waits expectantly. Arthur draws out a book from the slick plastic. "_What to Expect: The First Year._" Smiling, Arthur looks up at Merlin, who is nervously biting the webbing between his finger and thumb.

"Thanks." Arthur begins, but Merlin cuts him off. "I thought we could read it. Or, I could read it to you. As you can't quite read yet." Arthur can't help smiling at the shy, hesitant look on Merlin's face. For all his big words and insults, Merlin isn't much more then a child himself. "That sounds nice." Arthur says softly.

And it turns out it is. Merlin stretches his lanky frame across the floor and reads aloud on bottle feeding and diaper changing and laughs at the pictures sometimes before showing Arthur. His laugh is kind of- weird. Merlin tends to crinkle his nose and snort before dissolving into helpless giggles. Like a child. _Weird, but cute_, Arthur thinks as Merlin shows him a picture of a fat woman breast-feeding a black baby.

"So much for maturity." Arthur mutters. Merlin makes a mock sad face. "Prick. I am wounded. I am very mature. Heh. Mammary gland." A foot nudges Arthur in the side and he looks down at Merlin's purple and black polka dotted sock. "Nice choice, by the way."

"Shut up, prat."

"Clotpole."

"Sock monkey." Merlin attempts. Arthur smirks. "How on earth is sock monkey an insult?" The other man opens his mouth to retort, but is interrupted by a keening wail.

"Fuck. That'll be Warner." Arthur mutters, setting down his drink. Merlin shrugs it off. "Hey, we're ready. I'll get the formula?" He suggests. Arthur nods, creaking open the door to Warner's room.

"Hey, buddy." He whispers, leaning down to the pulled out drawer Warner is sleeping in. Alarmed, Arthur stands back up. The baby isn't crying. Rather, the wail is coming from Avalon's room. Skidding in his socks, Arthur rushes down the hall and pushes open the door.

"What's happening?" Arthur demands. The girl is dressed in a plain white nightgown and is cowering against the opposite side of the room, off the trundle bed and on the carpeted floor. Avalon is trembling and crying, albeit a bit quieter.

When Arthur takes a step towards her, though, her screams become more acute. Lost, he sits back, breathing heavily and panicking. Merlin rushes into the room, black hair sticking up at funny angles over his ears, blue eyes dark with panic. "I went into Warner's room and-"

Spotting Avalon, Merlin's eyes light with recognition. He thrusts the bottle at Arthur and moves slowly over to her. Like she's an animal he's trying not to startle. "Shh." He soothes, rubbing her back. The girl flinches at the touch, but soon settles, wails disappearing into sobs.

Arthur's watching incredulously from the corner of the room, fiddling with his collar. When Avalon calms down completely, nothing but hiccups coming from her mouth, Merlin helps her to her feet. "What about a cup of tea, okay?" He asks quietly, and she sneezes and nods in response. Leading her with the hand still on her back, Merlin settles her onto the couch and walks to the kitchen, a befuddled Arthur in tow.

"What the hell was that?" He hisses, flinging an arm in Avalon's general direction. "Should we take her to the hospital? What if she's ill?" Merlin shakes his head, his smile quirking the edge of his mouth. Water fills Arthur's teapot (how did he _find_ that?) as he talks.

"They're called panic attacks. And look who's getting all concerned parent on me." Merlin turns to Arthur, wiping his hands on his jeans. "Look, I used to get them a lot after..." He trails off, absently biting a thumbnail.

"After what?" Arthur inquires, curious, but Merlin shakes his head. "Just... after. Anyways, she'll be fine. If it happens again, just do what I did. Try and calm her down." He consults his watch, biting his lip. "I should really go."

And suddenly a wave of panic grips Arthur. As though if this man leaves him, nothing will ever be right again. "Stay." He says suddenly. "Just for the night. There's a sleeping bag in Bennett's room. Just- please."

Hesitantly, Merlin tucks his hand in the pocket, and the watch away. _Yes_, Arthur think with relief. "I would get fired if they knew I was here. The hospital doesn't like fraternizing with patients post- release."

"For god's sake, I'm not trying to sleep with you." Arthur snaps. Although... "Could I, though?" He asks coyly, only half-joking.

Merlin snorts. "Never, Pendragon. All right. Point me in the direction of aforementioned Warner's room?" Arthur points to the right and Merlin nods, only stopping to hand Avalon her cup of tea and give her a little reassuring pat.

Arthur watches Merlin walk down the hall in his too big button down shirt and those terrible jeans, feeling a weird twist in the pit of his stomach. He turns to Avalon to find the girl has a smirk on her face, sipping her tea.

"You _fancy _him." Avalon states in a hoarse voice. Arthur flushes, twisting his hands in his sleeping shirt. "I utterly completely do _not_." He hisses. "And besides, wouldn't be any of your business if I did! Which I don't! And shut up. He'll hear." He adds hastily.

Avalon shrugs. "I wouldn't mind if you did. He's very pretty. You could be pretty together. Shagging." She adds with a mischevious grin. "I don't fancy blokes, little missy." Arthur says, regaining his calm. "And if I did, he would be a lot prettier then _Merlin_." Arthur repeats disdainfully.

But as for the rest of the night, he can't help those words from echoing 'round the inside of his head, prohibiting sleep or even peace of mind.

"Never, Pendragon. Never, Pendragon. Never. Pendragon."

**xxxxx**

"_Arthur._" The glassblower bolts up from the couch, nearly smacking Merlin in the face. Merlin rubs the side of his head and gazes at Arthur ruefully. "What?" Arthur hisses, flinging the covers off and standing up. Avalon is long gone by now, having took to her own bed, but Arthur can hear that keening wail again.

"For fuck's sake-" He moans, moving to go to Avalon's room, but Merlin stops him. "I checked, it's Warner this time." A bottle is thrust into Arthur's hands and he looks at it questioningly. "I thought I'd help you feed him?"

"At least Bennett sleeps through the night, there's a good lad." Arthur grumbles, sitting on the floor of Warner's room with a sigh. It's devoid of furniture, being the only room in the house Arthur never really found anything to put in. Merlin very nearly stumbles over the wardrobe door holding a wailing baby. "'s all right." He coos, picking up the child and rocking him back and forth.

"Little siblings?" Arthur asks knowingly. Merlin shakes his head, fixated on Warner's brown eyes. "Grew up in a foster home with younger children for a good bit of my life." Awkwardly, Arthur tries to discover the right words to say, but comes up with a lame "Oh."

"Here, pass me the bottle." Merlin makes a swipe for it, but misses, sending it to the floor. Arthur watches dismally as it bursts into a thousand pieces. "I have cleaned up more glass in the past twenty four hours then I've cleaned up in my bloody life." He groans, still sleep addled. Merlin turns crimson and apologizes profusely.

When they've finally got another bottle, Merlin's carried Warner into the living room and settled with him in his arms, he looks expectantly up at Arthur through his long, dark eyelashes. "Do you want to hold him?"

Arthur stammers and stalls, shifting from one foot to the other. Rolling his eyes, Merlin demonstrates.

"It's really quite easy." He says superiorly, cradling Warner in one arm. "Here. Lift your arms, like you're holding a football. Mind his head!"

Merlin transfers the fussy baby into Arthur's arms, and Arthur's surprised by how delicate the weight of Warner is in his arms. The baby stops his hungry crying for a moment to look up at Arthur curiously with those large, dark eyes.

"Erm..." Arthur whispers, enchanted. "Hullo."

The absence of a giggling snort from Merlin tells him that the other man is enraptured as well. His long, slight fingers are splayed across Arthur's forearm, and they both stay there for a minute too long, peering into Warner's face. Arthur pretends he isn't calculating how fast the pulse through Merlin's fingers is, pretends he doesn't notice the way Merlin's leg is touching his, pretends that this is normal.

A impatient cry from Warner startles both men. Merlin jerks his hands away and Arthur supresses a complaint at the loss. "I guess we've deprived the poor child of food long enough." Merlin says in that funny irish accent. Arthur nods, sliding the bottle into Warner's mouth. He suckles gratefully.

"So, er- how long have you been working at the hospital?" Arthur says, attempting a stab at conversation.

Merlin lounges against the back of a big green chair, closing his eyes. He's still in his uniform of a button down shirt and jeans, but thankfully has removed those ratty Converse. "Since I graduated university, so- two years?"

"You're twenty four, then."

Merlin cracks open one eyes to look at Arthur. "Yeah. You?"

"Twenty-six."

"Older man." Merlin teases lightly.

"Prat."

"Double prat."

"Triple prat."

"Super prat."

"...that was low. Even for an _infinite _prat like you."

"Nice."

"I know." Merlin says smugly, resting his head against the back of his chair and letting sleep take him.

**xxxxxx**

Warner doesn't exactly sleep through the night- or at all, really. He wails and Arthur walks him around the house, patting his back and soothing, but nothing seems to work. Around eight, Warner falls asleep from pure exhaustion and Arthur attempts to do the same, but every time he tries to put him back, Warner wakes up and Arthur has to begin the same cycle again.

With barely four hours of sleep, Arthur's struggling just to keep his eyes open and wondering why nobody's woken and yelled at him yet. Merlin's still sacked out in the chair, and steady breaths are coming from Avalon's room. He's surprisingly- bored.

"Bennett?" Arthur whispers up the stairs. "You awake, mate?" A non-commital "Yup." from his room tells Arthur the boy is, indeed, awake. "Want to have a chat?"

A bleary eyed Bennett peers down the stairs, brown hair mussed. "Yeah." As he emerges, Arthur can see he's clad in Arthur's too big dark green t-shirt and his plaid pajama pants. Nervously, Bennett tugs on the shirt. "I borrowed some of your clothes. Didn't think you'd mind."

"Why don't you have your own things?" Arthur asks. Bennett shrugs. "They let you take one box and one suitcase into foster care. And that's essentially where we were while you were in the hospital."

"Can't we get your things back?" Arthur say incredulously. Bennett shakes his head bitterly. "No. They throw them out. Otherwise the hotels they kept us in temporarily would be too crowded with our shit. Er, stuff." He amends.

Arthur takes out his mobile and begins furiously texting Morgana with one hand, shaking his head as he does so. "Well, I'll take you out. We'll buy clothes and books and beds and such."

"Thanks." Bennett says, barely audible. The couch compresses as he flops down on it. "You look ridiculous in those pajamas, by the way." A barely awake Merlin mumbles.

"Did we wake you?" Arthur says, voice dripping with fake concern. Merlin flings a cushion at him, barely missing Warner. "Watch!" Arthur hisses, clutching the baby close.

"I bet I can get him into bed." Merlin announces, gathering Warner into his arms carefully. The baby surprisingly doesn't stir.

"Er, Merlin. I've got a meeting with the superintendant of the school board later today. Would you like to come?" Arthur suggests lightly, really, really hoping the answer is yes.

"I've been wearing the same clothes for almost a full day." Merlin emerges from Warner's room, mussing the back of his hair even more then it already is. "I'll have to stop by my apartment. You could drive me there, if you're feeling particularly friendly." He says, grinning broadly.

"Are you guys married yet?" Bennett questions, reaching for his glass of water. Arthur freezes, as does Merlin. "I- I- NO. UM. Merlin is a- friend- and-" He babbles, desperately trying to keep a hold on his sanity. Merlin just stands there, blushing.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Arthur blurts, getting to his feet. Once he's safely locked inside the room, he breathes out heavily, staring into the mirror. He looks like crap. The combination of little sleep and Merlin-induced nerves has gotten to him. The normally tanned, clear skin is flushed red and covered in pocket creases from his pillow. Arthur rests both hands on the counter, trying to stabilize his thoughts.

_Everyone bloody thinks we're together. And we aren't. And as far as I know, I don't want us to be. It just- makes a bloke awkward. That must be it. All the blushing and such. And he's around because, well, you need some help and he's very good with children. Yes. That's it. _

Convinced, Arthur splashes his face with cold water and throws on some new clothes. He nearly runs into a scowling Avalon on his way out. Her narrow frame is already clad in clothes for the day, a white t-shirt with lace sleeves and dark, fitted jeans.

Peering around the doorway into the living room, Arthur discovers that Merlin and Bennett are already immersed in conversation.

"-Arthur-" Merlin begins, and Arthur flattens himself to the wall, attempting to catch more of the conversation.

"I'm sorry I thought the two of you were together." Bennett says, embaressed.

Merlin laughs. Not his giggly, snorting laugh, but an almost... grown up laugh. "I doubt it. From what I've heard of the infamous Arthur Pendragon, he's as straight as they come."

"I don't have a problem with blokes shagging blokes." Bennett clarifies in a soft tone. "I know you're-" He pauses. "Well. You are, yeah?"

Arthur can almost hear the gentle smile in Merlin's voice. "I honestly don't know what I am. Work keeps me far too busy for a relationship. I work two jobs to support myself and my mother in Ealdor. Maybe in the future, when things aren't quite so tight."

"Are you sticking around, then?" Bennett asks shyly. "Because, well. You're good with Warner and it's nice to have someone who likes music around. Mr Pendrag- _Arthur_, seems a bit like he doesn't- want me around."

Merlin sighs. "He does, Bennett. It's just a bit of a shock for him. For you all. Tell you what, I'll stick around here as long as Arthur allows it. I was assigned to take care of him at the hospital, after all. Why should it be any different out here. Now, I do believe we were headed to my flat- Arthur?" He shouts.

Arthur steps out from behind the doorway, carefully smoothing his collar. "Yeah?" He asks nonchalantly, smoothing the fabric of his black, long sleeved shirt. Merlin's staring at his muscles through the fabric and Arthur catches his gaze, grinning as Merlin's ears turn red.

"Morgana should be here in twenty minutes, grab some breakfast and Bennett, for the love of god- get dressed!" Arthur orders, and everyone scrambles to get something to eat, sock feet sliding on the wooden floor in the process.

As Bennett and Avalon fight for the last bit of milk Arthur has in the fridge, Merlin murmurs in his ear: "I thought you and your sister-"

"_Step_-sister." Arthur says sharply.

"Right," Says Merlin, twisting his hands anxiously. "I thought she was no good with children."

"Oh no. She's got a brat. Two, in fact. Modred and Morgause. Little sappy naming thing. Well, I suppose they aren't hers, they're my half brother and half sister from my dad, but she's practically raised them. Morgana should be fine with Warner for a couple hours."

The doorbell rings and Merlin drops his toast, running to the door. It bangs open and Morgana strides in, raising an eyebrow icily. She's a striking and terrifying woman, clad in a deep blue dress which cascades down her slim body. It compares wonderfully to her black hair, and every time she walks in a room, even Arthur is taken aback by her beauty.

"Hello, Arthur." She says pleasantly, sweeping through the door with a stony faced Mordred, dressed in a miniature business suit. "Brother." Modred says cordially, extending a hand. Arthur sweeps him up in a hug instead, and he squirms. "Brother, you are mussing my suit." He says calmly, and so Arthur sets him down, mussing his hair.

"Morgause isn't here?" Arthur asks, giving his stepsister an one armed hug. "She's got a date with some boy she met in archery. Uther is very unpleased. Is this your-"

Morgana trails off, gazing at Merlin.

"Er. Hello." He says, offering an hand. "Not boyfriend, sorry to disappoint."

"Shame." Mordred says brightly. "You would look very appealing together."

Arthur spits out his tea.

**xxxxx**

"I like Morgana." Avalon announces as Arthur pulls out of the driveway in his shining silver Camaro. "You would." He snorts, checking his rearview mirror. Bennett, having won the battle with Merlin for front seat, points out an outlet mall to their right. Pulling into the parking lot, Arthur sighs.

"Got the shopping list?"

"Right here." Merlin says cheerfully, brandishing the list Avalon's scribed. "Let's see." Arthur demands, grabbing the list out of Merlin's hands. Merlin chucks a pencil from the backseat at Arthur's head. It bounces off and makes a small mark on the list, which Arthur reads aloud.

_Warner_

_More formula, more bottles (because Merlin breaks things), toys and such, a carrier, a swing, a crib. Bloody boring. _

_Avalon _

_Clothes, bed, feminine... things... (Merlin can buy them with me, but Arthur's not allowed in), jewelry, mobile. _

_Bennett_

_Clothes, bed, mobile. _

"Divide and conquer?" Bennett suggests, opening the door for Merlin, who clambers out gratefully. "I don't want you getting lost-" Arthur begins hesitantly, but Merlin taps his pocket. "I've got my mobile, you can just call."

His hair sticks up from his speed shower. Merlin's wearing a plaid shirt, no doubt a gift from Uncle Gaius, and wrinkled jeans, and a ratty pair of trainers. Funnily, the hospitable Merlin didn't allow them inside his flat, making excuses about "the mess" and making them wait outside. The landing smelled of chicken soup and stale biscuits.

"So, er- Avalon had better come with me. You're not allowed to buy feminine things." He advises Arthur, who sticks his tongue out. "All right, then, Bennett, we'll just have to get on fine without the women."

"Prat." Merlin says endearingly, taking the credit card that Arthur tosses at him.

"You know you like it."

**xxxxxx**

**To: Arthur Pendragon (prat)**

**Hey, what's your limit? How much money can I spend on Avalon?**

**From: Arthur Pendragon (prat)**

**No limit. It's right out of the company fund, you can spend however much she wants. **

**To: Arthur Pendragon (prat) **

**this is avalon. srsly? i can buy anything i want? **

**From: Arthur Pendragon (prat)**

**Merlin has veto power. Buy the things you need first. I texted Merlin the PIN earlier.**

**To: Arthur Pendragon (prat) **

**fucking sweet.**

**From: Arthur Pendragon (prat)**

**Indeed. There are certain perks to being Uther Pendragon's son. DON'T BUY THE MALL. SHOW THAT MESSAGE TO MERLIN. **

**xxxxx**

"What exactly does super absorbent _mean_?" Merlin asks curiously. A woman in the aisle shoots him a dirty look. Avalon grabs the box from him, shoving it in their basket.

"I don't know either." She says guiltily. "I only really had dad to do this with me." Avalon pauses in her poking about. Too proud to let Merlin see her tears, she turns her head away with a sniffle.

"I'm sorry." Merlin states gently. "I know what it's like to lose a father. My dad died when I was about your age. But you have your brothers, and you have Arthur now."

"Fat lot of good that does me." Avalon grimaces. "He barely speaks to me. I don't even know what Pendragon Industries _is_, let alone what Arthur _does_. I don't know why he won't look me in the eye, and I don't know why I freaked out last night. I don't know who's going to take care of me. I'm completely in the dark."

Her voice cracks. Merlin, sensing the tenderness, reaches down and takes her hand in his, squeezing it gently.

"Pendragon Industries runs most of the high class resturaunts in Britain. Arthur works as a glassblower, even though he really doesn't have to, and he won't be working for a while with hands like his. He won't look you in the eye because he feels guilty about what happened to your dad. You freaked out- it's _understandable_. Your nightmare got the best of you, and your life is pretty scary right now. Arthur will take care of you, and I will too. It's all going to be okay." He reassures, his stomach lurching at the fact that ten years ago, this was him.

Avalon doesn't smile, but she forces the upset off her face. Her features smooth and she picks up the basket again, running down the aisle to the make-up. "Could I buy some? I wouldn't know how to put it on, but-"

"Grey would look pretty with your skin tone." Merlin muses, rifling through the bin with one hand. He holds up an eyeliner tube to compare. "You wear mostly white and blue, right?"

Avalon raises an eyebrow and Merlin realizes how stupid he must look. "My best friend Gwen used to make me pick out things for her and her friends. My mum, too. Add being an artist to the mix, and- yeah." He says, cheeks turning red.

"That's your second job?" Avalon inquires, chucking various colors of nail varnish into the basket Merlin is now holding. Orange, silver, pale pink, blue-

"No. I work as a janitor at a museum during the day. I do art in my "spare" time, mostly advertising commissions. It's more fun then my other two jobs. Good thing this is my weekend and I'm off, at least for a bit."

"Why do you need so much money?"

"I take care of my mum. Most of my money goes to making sure she's all right. Her hospital bills get pretty big." Merlin casts his eyes down. "That's why I live in such a shabby place."

"You wouldn't let us in because you were ashamed?" Avalon shoves the basket at the cashier, pausing to grab a box of Smarties. "Arthur isn't ashamed of you, Merlin. He cares about you."

"We've known each other for all of five minutes." Merlin says as they walk out with their purchases. "He didn't have time to care about me. I just- everyone needs someone to look after them. Protect them, yeah? And Arthur just needs a friend right now. That's all. He doesn't care for me."

"Beg to differ." Avalon drawls thickly, swinging her bag around one arm.

**xxxxx**

"Merlin's meeting us at the food court in thirty minutes." Arthur announces, arrogantly sweeping his hair off his forehead. Bennett's been left to carry the brunt of the bags, containing mostly dark, simple clothes- jeans and navy shirts and such, but a cell phone (a black Nokia for long texts to Merlin) lies on top of the pile.

"Anything else you want?" Arthur says briskly. The quiet boy nods. "Could we maybe- get some books?" He ventures. "Not a lot. I mean- I mostly brought old family pictures and my dad's things. I left all my books behind."

"What do you like to read?" Arthur asks, and with that one question, he knows he's cracked Bennett. A happy grin spreads slowly across his face and he begins to prattle on about various series and such, from J.D. Salinger to Terry Pratchett.

"Fabulous." Arthur says absently, checking his phone for texts from Merlin. "Let's buy them all."

He looks up to an incredulous Bennett. "Do you really mean it? I can get whatever I want?"

"I'm rich, Bennett. I- _we_ can buy whatever we want."

Twenty minutes later, Bennett is just finishing browsing the local Barnes and Nobles. Every time he starts actually looking at a book, Arthur grabs it out of his hands and simply slams it on the steadily growing pile. "Chump change."

When the bill comes, Bennett turns white and starts to apologize, but Arthur waves it off, instructing for the books to be delivered to the house. "I guess it's a good thing I've all those bookshelves in this house." He says, smiling ruefully.

Then Bennett does something that surprises Arthur. A lot. Setting down his bags, he buries his head in Arthur's shoulder and hugs him. Astounded, Arthur pats him on the back gently. "Thanks." He says, slightly muffled.

Arthur turns red, not used to the praise. "C'mon, scholar. Let's head back and see how the furniture deliverers are getting on."

Bennett picks up his bags, and the four of them smile all the way home.

**xxxxx**

**A/N: **This chapter was actually going to be longer, but I had to break up the bloody text. So I'm still writing for the rest of tonight, and it's only nine, so- look forward to more soon. Sorry it ended so abruptly, and as always- review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel Gilding**

**Chapter Three**

**Music: **Still Lost- Tom McRae, Smile- The Supernaturals, In My Veins- Andrew Belle, Everything You Want- Vertical Horizon, My Life Would Suck Without You- Kelly Clarkson, assorted Coldplay, assorted Snow Patrol, All We Are- One Republic, A Walk Through Hell- Say Anything, Unsaid- The Fray, Love Story- Taylor Swift.

**A/N: **The third chapter! And the first that people have actually been... waiting for. Strange. Notes: I like to pretend that people text in complete sentences. I hate OC's and I'm a little insecure about Bennett and Avalon, so when you review (which you should) please tell me if you like them or not. I actually drew a picture of Bennett (located hereabouts: .com/#/d369k8j), just for a visual. Also, Arthur and Merlin need to have dirty filthy sex soon, don't you think? Lawl, kidding, slow awkward relationship development FTW. 3

A boy at my school looks exactly like Bradley James and this is the shameful shameful reason I adore him, which works out well as he (hopefully) adores me. ANYWAYS ENOUGH OF ME ENJOY THE SLASHINESS.

**Timeline: **Saturday, November 6th. (Just to establish, please disregard any previous date references.)

**xxxxx**

When Arthur, Merlin, Bennett, and Avalon return home, it's around noon. Strangely enough, the delivery trucks seem to have beat them back, and Morgana is standing in the center of the room, directing the disgruntled movers. Mordred is showing calculus flash cards to a confused baby Warner on the other side of the room.

"I'll take it from here." Arthur says hastily, and shows the movers to each room, handing them a hefty tip at the end. It takes a bit, so when he returns to the kitchen, Merlin's stirring a pot on the stove and readily answering Morgana's questions.

"Where did you meet?" Morgana demands.

"At the hospital." Merlin responds, and Arthur has to give him credit for his calm demeanor. "I was assigned as an orderly to Arthur."

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"No. Work keeps me too busy."

"Are you gay?"

"Erm- yes? No? Uh... work. Too busy." Merlin stammers, shaking salt into the pot. Half ends up on the floor and Arthur, having heard enough, sweeps into the room to save Merlin.

"What are you cooking?" He asks brightly, sweeping off liquid from the side of the pot. "Soupe de oignons." Merlin says, showing off.

Arthur blinks. "Bless you."

"No, er- it's onion soup. You have such nice kitchen things, but all I could find in your fridge was a moldy piece of pizza, some beer, a lonely onion, some cheese- and a steak."

Merlin shudders. He strokes the outside of one of Arthur's pans. "You do have such nice kitchen things." Merlin says wistfully.

"Wait, go back to the bit where you don't like steak." Arthur says, eyes wide.

Merlin smiles sheepishly. "Vegetarian."

"Weirdo."

Morgana's watching their back and forth with a gleaming look of interest on her face that Arthur doesn't like. "Well. I have to head back home-" She says carefully, picking up her purse. "But anytime you two want to be... alone, I can take the kids over to my place. Oh, and Arthur- your father requests that you call him. See you."

Mordred follows her, waving goodbye to baby Warner before taking Morgana's hand in his. "Your step-sister is very-" Merlin begins, but Arthur shakes his head, grimacing.

"I know."

**xxxxx**

**From: Gwen**

**You haven't texted in ages! I know you have today off, and Gwaine and Will and I miss you. You're so busy! Are you getting laid or something?**

**To: Gwen **

**It's a VERY long story. You wouldn't believe where I was if I told you. **

**From: Gwen**

**Well then tell me! **

**To: Gwen**

**You know Arthur Pendragon? Rich dad, spoiled brat, etc, etc?**

**From: Gwen**

**Oh, don't tell me. He hit you with his car.**

**To: Gwen**

**What? No! The papers are WRONG. He's a glass blower and his shop was broken into last week. And he kind of- got saddled with three kids. His assistant wanted him to have custody of them and I'm supposed to go to a meeting with him later today about getting them into schools.**

**From: Gwen**

**THAT'S SO NUTS! I bet daddy's not going to be happy hahahaha. But why are you with him? **

**To: Gwen**

**I know, right? I dunno why I'm still here. He doesn't know how to cook, or take care of children, and he's still recovering from the robbery, physically and emotionally. I guess I just wanted to help someone out. **

**From: Gwen**

**Is he hot? I bet he's hot. I'm coming over there. Send address. XOXO!**

**To: Gwen**

**DON'T. GUENIVERE, SERIOUSLY- **

**... 39 Excalibur Rd. **

**xxxxx**

When they sit down with their soup, it actually smells like food, and both Arthur and the kids are astounded at how good it tastes. "So this... didn't come out of a packet." Bennett clarifies, spooning more into his mouth. Arthur, who is feeding Warner and trying not to get the onion on his clothes, murmurs his appreciation. "I bet Arthur could make this." Avalon says enthusiastically. "That means no more macaroni!"

"I like macaroni." Arthur protests. A small argument breaks out between the two more immature members of the tables while Bennett and Merlin make eye contact and stifle giggles. "Oh, my friend Gwen is coming over to meet the kids. That's okay, right?" Merlin questions anxiously, twisting his spoon in one hand.

Arthur looks up from his soup and nods, mouth full. Once he swallows, he confirms. "Yeah. Just make sure she's out by three. We're leaving to speak with the superintendent, and I should probably call my father afterwards." Arthur grimaces.

"Okay." Merlin says amicably, clearing the bowls. Arthur sets Warner in his car seat and hands him some kind of teething thing he found in the shops.

"I need a shower." Arthur groans, and waves off Avalon's snappy retort.

"Oh, I'll come with you." Merlin says innocently. Arthur blushes to the tips of his ears. Avalon and Bennett attempt in vain to stifle their sniggers. "Pardon?"

"I- I- meant down the hall!" Merlin squeaks, rushing past Arthur to Bennett's room and pointing inside. "I'm assembling the beds! Oh god, you didn't think-"

"No. Yes. Er-" Arthur smoothes his hair, panic rising. "Er. So. Bye."

"B-b-bye!" Merlin stammers as Arthur slams the door, putting his back against it and breathing hard. Once he's got his bearings, he turns on the shower and stands in the hot water, still flushed.

Because- oh god, Merlin.

Merlin and his onion soup, Merlin and his strange love of Canadian music, Merlin and Warner, smiling so sweetly at each other, Merlin giving up everything for his mum, Merlin's too busy for a relationship, Merlin's allergic to tomatoes, Merlin was in foster care, Merlin likes art, Merlin has beautiful long fingers, Merlin and his goddamn _ears, _Merlin assembling bookshelves and showering and Arthur's fingers someday grazing those prominent, beautiful cheekbones- and it's with that thought that Arthur comes undone, shuddering into the crook of his elbow. He looks down at the sticky mess on his stomach and wonders dimly.

Merlin, Merlin, _Merlin._

Arthur is so completely, utterly, fucked.

**xxxxx**

Emerging from the bathroom after a minature, er, "clean-up", Arthur is surprised to find a woman he doesn't know in Bennett's doorway, helping Merlin assemble the bed. She looks up expectantly, and her pupils widen lavischiously at the sight of Arthur, still wet hair dripping onto his collared t-shirt.

"You must be Gwen." Arthur says politely, extending a hand. Gwen raises an eyebrow, chocolate eyes sweeping over Arthur's frame. She shakes his hand in a friendly manner. "Your children are very sweet, Mr. Pendragon."

"Arthur." He says charmingly, smiling. "Just Arthur, please."

Merlin is watching this incredulously, eyes sweeping back and forth as if he's watching a ping pong match. "You're so... polite." He says, disbelieving.

"Always the tone of surprise." Arthur chortles, turning to the bed they've put together. "Nice job, prat." He says approvingly to Merlin, who crosses his arms and sticks out his tongue. Arthur makes a grab for it and Merlin squeals.

"Stop messing about and hurry so you can get my bed made!" Avalon says strictly. Arthur mock bows, which happily, elicits a giggle from the girl, who tries to retain the disapproving look on her face.

A couple hours later, even Avalon has to admit that all three rooms look pretty terrific. Although her room is an ugly shade of green, Avalon's posters plastered around the room almost cover the wall. Her bed lies to the right, the pattern pale grey and littered with tiny pink flowers. A couple of white bookshelves line one wall, and Arthur even managed to put together a wardrobe (using copious amounts of duct tape). The desk is pushed against the wall with Arthur's laptop still on it, which Avalon is very appreciative of. Her sketching supplies lie in one of the drawer, and it's not unusual to see her taking pointers from Merlin.

Bennett's room is simple, like him. Most of the furniture is elegant wooden bookshelves, moved by Merlin and Gwen. Arthur's still relatively weak. The bed lies unimportantly against the left wall and a big, cushiony red chair has been shoved into a corner, along with a reading light. The pale yellow of the room reflects the shelves badly, and Arthur makes a mental note to get Lancelot and Leon over so they can paint it.

Warner, who Gwen has declared "So _freaking_ adorable." lies in his crib, built by Merlin, who was, in turn, bossed around by Arthur. His room is one they thankfully won't have to repaint, as the deep purple looks quite nice with the pale of the wood shelves and such.

"Why does he need so many bloody books?" Arthur complains, running a hand along one of the shelves. "They're key for development. Or something." Gwen says, grinning. "It's pure Merlin faff."

Merlin swats Gwen, then consults his phone. "We should really get going, you've got that appointment with the superintendent in twenty minutes."

"Shit." Arthur says complacently. "All right, c'mon then. Wrestle Warner into his car seat while I go start the car."

"Will do."

**xxxxx**

"Behave." Arthur warns sternly as they pull into the parking lot. Warner gurgles and grabs for Avalon's pinkie. "They will." Merlin soothes, laying a hand on Arthur's arm.

He stares at it for a moment before remembering (oh _yeah_), Arthur Pendragon is straight straight straight and really doesn't want to shove Merlin up against a wall and kiss him hard on the mouth.

Really.

Fortunately, the superintendents office is filled with toys and such. Arthur passes the time reading obscure children's literature to Warner. Merlin and Avalon have a collective pool going to see how many times the secretary paints her fingernails, and Bennett, ever the scholar, is reading_ Don Quixote_ with his knees curled up to his chest.

Bennett is kind of a enigma to Arthur. He's beautiful, almost androgynous- curved, olive eyes, slim frame, dark brown hair that curls around his ears and sticks up in the wrong places. He obviously likes books, Arthur knows that much, and he heard him say something off-hand to Merlin about the Beatles and their artist integrity (whatever that meant). Bennett isn't as easy to suss out as Avalon, who wears her emotions so openly on her face that even a clueless idiot like Arthur can figure her out. And that limp- Arthur makes a mental note to go to the doctor and get that checked out. Bennett sometimes has troubles getting up and down stairs, and Arthur doesn't want his bones, like, dying or something.

"Mr. Pendragon?" The secretary drawls, popping her gum bubble with an unpleasant _squelch_. Arthur stands up smoothly, offering a handshake. The woman stares at it like it's a snake and he withdraws, grin disappearing.

"Through this door, please." Merlin waves from the waiting room, making faces at Warner. Arthur half heartedly waving back, heart pounding in his chest.

The school district manager is a tall and stooping old man who introduces himself as: "Geoffrey Authoriant, superintendent of the Monmouth district." He shakes Avalon and Bennett's hands as well as Arthur's, and Arthur's going to assume that's a good sign.

"Now." Geoffrey sighs, lowering himself into his seat. "I was very sorry to hear about your father. Mr. Pellinore seems like he was a lovely man."

"He was." Bennett says quietly, and Arthur resists the urge to reach across Avalon and grab Bennett's hand and squeeze, let him know that he's still there.

"But you must be getting on quite well with Mr. Pendragon here!" Geoffrey continues, beaming. "Now, let's get down to business. French immersion students?"

Avalon and Bennett both shake their heads.

"Good, good..." The superintendent murmurs, checking off something on his form. "Any desire to go away to a boarding school, or a foreign exchange program... no? All right... there's a lack of private schools in your district, I'm afraid."

"That won't be a problem." Arthur clarifies. "My father won't be pleased, but-" He shrugs.

"Then Ambrosius Aurelianus should be the clear choice. The students affectionately refer to it as A.A." Geoffrey smiles and closes his book. "It's close and public, with an emphasis on the arts program. Grades nine through twelve, and there's an opening in a grade nine core and the grade eleven core, aren't you two lucky. It is grades nine and eleven, right? When are your birthdays?"

"April 14th." Avalon pipes up, and Bennett reciprocates. "February 19th."

"Sounds good." Geoffrey shakes each of their hands in turn. "You should start on Monday, the eighth. Good luck."

Merlin looks up from his _Mojo_ eagerly when Arthur re-enters the room. "How'd it go?"

"We start on Monday." Avalon proclaims. "All right!" Merlin says, grinning. He fist bumps her, much to Arthur's chagrin.

"Please never do that again." He groans.

Merlin sulks at his spoiled fun. "Prat."

"Arse."

**xxxxx**

By the time that they actually leave (Bennett just wants to finish "this one page"), it's getting late and Arthur's starving, so he proclaims the night a celebration as an excuse to eat out.

Upon his entrance to Four and Twenty Blackbirds, one of the more family friendly places Pendragon Industries runs, Arthur is intercepted by Leon and Lance. No doubt a guys night out, from the beer in Leon's hand.

"Arthur!" Leon shouts excitedly, leaping up and down. Lance, the calmer of the two, lounges against the booth and gives a non-commital wave.

Arthur squeezes Leon into a hug, feeling strange tears prick at the side of his eyes and threaten to escape. Leon has been his right hand man since they were eleven and fighting the older boys out of their treehouse. He hasn't changed much since then, other then growing a beard and stopping sniffing glue. Actually, Arthur's not so sure about that last part, but Leon has a reassuring pine needle smell that Arthur breathes in steadily.

When they part, Leon peers down at the teenagers, Avalon glaring sullenly and Bennett shyly looking at the ground. "I heard Owain left you his children, but I didn't think they'd be teenagers. What's up, guys?" Leon says casually. "Arthur, come, sit!"

Arthur shifts over beside Lance, whose tanned skin contrasts nicely with the white button down he's wearing. Probably a wardrobe choice from whichever girl he's seeing now. Bennett shoves in next to him, smiling a hello to Lance, and Avalon and Leon are forced to the chairs side of the setup.

"Merlin should be here with Warner in a minute, he's just parking." Avalon announces, checking her phone. Arthur kicks her under the table. "No texting."

Lance raises an eyebrow with interest. "_Meeer_-lin, huh?"

Tiredly, Arthur gives his speech one more time. "Just friends, not banging, still straight, 'kay thanks bye."

A shadow falls over the table and Arthur looks up at a wet haired Merlin, breathless, with a sleeping Warner still in his car seat. "It's raining." He says bleakly, sitting in the last available seat and setting the car seat on top of the table. Noticing Leon and Lance, Merlin introduces himself as a non commital "friend of Arthur's".

"He doesn't really mention you much." Lance says, musing.

"Er, Merlin, this is Lance and Leon. My best friends. I met Leon way back in grade school and Lancelot is a old boyfriend of Morgana." Arthur says in a monotone.

Lance's eyes are narrowed, staring at Merlin, who looks discomfited. "Don't I know you?"

"Yeah, didn't we go to the same school? Mr. Grimsby, introduction to medival literature?" Merlin asks. Lance nods, biting his lip.

"Oh god, that awful facial hair." Lance shudders.

It turns out that Lancelot and Merlin have much in common and are chattering earnestly by the time the food arrives. Bennett and Leon are debating the pros and cons of e-books, and Avalon is slumped over the table, trying to prove that she can, in fact, lick her elbow.

"You'll turn into a boy!" Leon warns as a busty waitress sets down a plate of vegetarian lasagna in front of Merlin. Arthur accidently drops his fork at the sight of Avalon actually licking her elbow and leans under the table to pick it up.

He notes with happiness that Merlin's socks are striped purple and orange in the nerdiest possible way.

**xxxxx**

Leon ends up driving Bennett and Avalon home so that they can continue their discussion on Spike versus Angel, which leaves Arthur and Merlin essentially alone on the ride back. When Merlin's buckling Warner's car seat in, Arthur has to try his hardest to avert his eyes and not ogle, because- well. That _ass. _

"Were you planning on sleeping over tonight?" Arthur asks, refusing to let that small note of panic creep into his voice. Merlin shakes his head and Arthur's heart drops.

"Got to call my mum, clean my flat, finish a commission- lots of fun. But-" He adds happily. "But, I could bring over that movie we were talking about?"

"The one with the child's beauty pageant?" Arthur inquires, nonchalantly slamming on the red light. Merlin winces, head banging forward.

"_Little Miss Sunshine_, yes. My flat's around the corner, I'll run up and have it back in five minutes." Arthur obliges, letting the dark haired man out and waiting impatiently, drumming his fingers against the dash while Merlin no doubt rifles through piles of crap.

Once he's back in the car, Merlin runs his long fingers over the cover, breathing reverently. "Bennett will really like this."

"Mm. He's very keen on you. Avalon, too."

"They've become quite special to me." Merlin says in that funny irish accent, twisting to watch Arthur's face. "This whole, twisted family has. Even you. Prat." He finishes softly.

But the words don't carry the reaction that they used to. Instead, Arthur gathers his scraps of courage and reaches across, grabbing Merlin's hands. They're colder then he expected, and Merlin looks at them funnily, his long, pale fingers intertwined with Arthur's tanned ones, and then he looks up at Arthur's face.

It's set in a neutral expression, watching the road, but as Merlin squeezes and then releases, Arthur feels the ghost of his touch. Cold and dry and perfect. Just like Merlin.

**xxxxx**

After Arthur's fed and changed Warner and put him to bed, he settles on the couch beside Merlin, who shoots him a lopsided smile. Avalon's opted for her preferred chair, a big chocolate brown number she's dubbed Polly. Bennett's more a floor kind of guy and sprawls across it in his striped blue pajamas, pushing at the edge of Avalon's white nightdress whenever it drifts too close to his face.

The movie's funny enough, for a weird "indie" flick, Arthur supposes, but it's hasn't got any explosions. Besides, it's not like he could pay attention to anything with Merlin's shallow breathing beside him. He looks over from his straight backed position to see Merlin, blue eyes glazed, mouth wet, and- _fuck, _Arthur literally has to fist his hands into his trousers to keep from touching him, white-knuckled, and- oh.

Before Arthur can offer an excuse and slip away, Merlin's leaning into him hesitantly, resting his head on Arthur's shoulder. He can literally_ smell_ Merlin's hair, the strands tickling the side of his neck. He swallows thickly. FUCK.

"I'm cold." Merlin says, snuggling further into Arthur's side. His face is radiating heat against Arthur's neck, and the snappy retort dies in Arthur's throat. Throwing caution to the wind, Arthur slips an arm around Merlin's back and he's so lovely and warm, pressed into Arthur like that, and oh, Arthur wants. He wants.

**xxxxx**

Merlin leaves only after ensuring that everyone has a proper place to sleep and something to eat in the morning, promising he'll be back the next day. Avalon frets a bit, sulking around in her room for a few minutes. Bennett copes differently, staying quiet and non-commital, and Arthur has to admit, life's just not the same without Merlin's brilliant and infecting grin.

"Paint chips?" Arthur offers, spreading a collection on the wooden dinner table. Bennett looks up from the television, where he has been moodily flicking through channels.

"Yeah, all right." Bennett heaves himself up and looks at Arthur over the couch, olive eyes blazing. "Mate... everyone can tell."

Arthur sputters and tries to cover it up- (lord, is it really that _obvious_?) but Bennett's not buying. "I see the way you look at him, Arthur."

"It's true." Avalon chimes in, having scampered from her room. She's going through blue chips, biting her lip. "You have special_ stars_ in your eyes. It's very cute and _very _cheesy."

"Lies. All lies!" Arthur blunders, waving his hands about in the air. Avalon and Bennett exchange a knowing glance. Business-like, Bennett folds his hands on the table. His sister does the same, narrowing her eyes.

Arthur sits there in disbelief. "Is this an intervention? This is an intervention, isn't it?"

"Sort of," Avalon sighs, setting aside a teal chip. "We just think that as your adopted children, we have the right to say who you can and cannot date."

"And we like Merlin." Bennett says, and Avalon nods.

"Yes, we like him a lot."

"Oh, don't fuck on the first date." Bennett advises, leaving Arthur with a friendly pat on the shoulder. Arthur spins around and stares, jaw open, at Bennett's retreating form. He turns to Avalon, incredulous.

"He totally wants to bang you." She states calmly, sliding both of their paint chip choices across the table.

**xxxxx**

For the past eight days, Arthur has fallen asleep with Merlin's steady breathing next to him. In hospital rooms and on couches, Merlin is a constant. And Arthur doesn't want to sleep alone anymore.

He can't.

He just- he can't.

Arthur wants Merlin. And that's the only thing he's sure of. Merlin is a constant.

Other things change, but one thing that's not bloody likely to-

Arthur. Wants. Merlin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Angel Gilding **

**Chapter Four**

**Music: **I don't want to write this because I don't think anyone reads this bit, to be honest.

**A/N: **Been watching more of the show. Discovered that weirdly enough, I don't mind Gwen/Arthur. In fact, it's kind of sweet. Not to worry, though, the fic won't feature any. Strictly ghey.

My favorite bits of writing this: talking about the way Merlin and Arthur touch, writing Bennett and Avalon, UNCLE GAIUS 3, the girls, writing in text message form.

**WHAT ARE YOUUUUUR FAVORITE PARTS? REVIEW! **

I have a shaky update schedule- chapters should be up every Monday and every other Thursday. I have some amazing plot bunnies right now, and this is planned to be quite long. I hope you all enjoy, and as always, PLEASE REVIEW.

The band featured is the Weakerthans, and you're welcome for destroying classic canadian music. Lawl.

There is some almost sexual tension in here between Arthur and Bennett and it creeps me out. PLEASE REASSURE ME IT'S NOT.

**Timeline:** Sunday, November 7th.

**xxxxx**

It was no surprise when Merlin showed up late the next morning, dressed in a army jacket and dark jeans, hair a fraction neater then the last day. He came in, accepted Bennett's awkward pat on the shoulder, and hugged Avalon back, predictably.

Arthur merely stood around and waited for Merlin to acknowledge his presence. It had been a difficult morning- Warner was still wailing from lack of sleep in his arms, Avalon had another panic attack the night before, and Bennett just curled up with _Misery _and was dismally quiet.

The whole thing about this set-up was that Arthur, having been raised by nannies and babysitters in his fathers mansion, understood perfectly how to be a nanny. He understood how to discipline neatly and raise a shining example of a person. But did that really matter when Arthur had absolutely hated every single servant who had walked through those gilded doors?

By all accounts, Merlin should feel the same. He hadn't exactly had a conventional family, as Arthur inferred from the bits and pieces Merlin let him have about his past. Yet as Arthur watched, Merlin laughed at Bennett's awful attempt at literary humor, and Bennett visibly relaxed, becoming more animated.

Avalon walked past Arthur, giving him a look that could rival Morgana. A look that clearly says "Just grab him and kiss him." Arthur shrugs, holding his hands out to convey he doesn't understand. She sighs dramatically.

"Good morning, Arthur." Merlin says, hesitantly extending a hand. Arthur gazes at it unhappily. Merlin's hands, covered in scars from years of hard work. When did they revert to this greeting? Was it something he said? Deciding he's reading too much into it, Arthur shakes the younger man's hand.

"I thought we could go get paint today and do the rooms." Arthur says brightly, turning away to find the chips the children have selected. "I could call Leon and Lance, and you do have Gwen and your uncle and some other friends, I'm sure. It'll be a regular party."

Merlin looks at him strangely. "Well... you've been a parent for almost a weekend. Don't you want to- do something for yourself today?"

"That can start when Bennett and Avalon go back to school and I've signed the paperwork and I've taken them to the doctor's and found their health cards and-" Arthur says breathlessly, neglecting to stop.

"Hey," Merlin says softly. He leans forward and lightly touches Arthur's arm, so light that it's barely there. But it is. "Don't panic, okay? We'll figure things out. It's all going to be fine. And you think you're not a good parent." He says under his breath, laughing.

Arthur smiles slightly and the weight lifts off his chest. How can Merlin be so impossibly-_ calm_?

"Do you mind if I look at your stitches?" Merlin asks hesitantly. "The ones on your back. If they aren't healing right, they could get infected, and- well, that would be bad."

Arthur shrugs. "We better go up to my room so we don't scar Avalon."

"Scar me with what?" Avalon pipes up.

"I'm taking off my shirt." Arthur says plainly. Without any warning, Merlin merely lifts the back, his fingers skirting Arthur's back through the thin fabric. Arthur shivers, but even more so when Merlin's cold hands rest against his back.

"Jesus." Arthur shudders. "Buy some gloves, Merlin."

Merlin smiles wanly before going back to the task at hand, brushing his thin fingers over the thick scars. "It looks to be healing all right." He murmurs, before putting Arthur's shirt back down awkwardly. "You're still taking the pain medication, right?"

"Yes, you pretentious prat." Arthur snaps, straightening his shirt. "I'm taking the bloody medicine."

"You shouldn't get upset." Merlin says mildly, fumbling with his ancient mobile. His stiff fingers keep prodding uselessly at the buttons.

"You should wear proper winter clothing. An army jacket is _not _suitable. You'll get a cold."

"That's a wives tale. And do I detect a hint of worry in there, Senior Clotpole?" Merlin asks, satisfied with his text.

Arthur shifts from foot to foot and lies through his teeth. "No."

**xxxxx**

**To: Gwen, Uncle Gaius, Will, Gwaine**

**Could really use your help- remember Arthur? The guy I was telling you about? Well, he's having a painting party today and it would be helpful if you guys could be there. Much love**

**-Merlin**

**xxxxx**

**From: Uncle Gaius**

**Is this the infamous lad with the "gorgeous blue eyes"?**

**To: Uncle Gaius**

**Just come.**

**From: Uncle Gaius**

**Of course. Noon?**

**To: Uncle Gaius**

**Sounds fine. **

**xxxxx**

**From: Will**

**i dunno, m8, ive got all this shit 4 class tmmrw...**

**To: Will**

**Did I mention he's rich? And supplying snacks?**

**From: Will**

**there in 5. send address. **

**xxxxx**

**From: Gwen**

**Will Warner be awake? :D**

**To: Gwen**

**Of course.**

**From: Gwen**

**Then A WORLD OF YES! **

**xxxxx**

**From: Gwaine**

**np, gorgeous. ;)**

**To: Gwaine**

**Shut up, prat. **

**xxxxx**

When Gwaine arrives, he kisses Merlin on the cheek, beard scratching his face laviciously.

Arthur looks away, frightened that he is intruding on something intimate, but Merlin rolls his eyes and draws away from the peck. Giving Gwaine a friendly punch on the arm, he introduces him to Arthur as "My slutty prat of a friend."

Gwaine leers slightly at Arthur, but not in an unpleasant way. In a way that kind of makes Arthur hot between the legs. His hair is long and dark brown, cascading in messy waves. He looks a bit like Pete Yorn. The stubble on his face adds a certain bad boy air, and combined with the leather jacket and tight jeans, Arthur's going_ nuts_.

Arthur swallows. Apparently he wasn't gay until hot men started showing up- dammit, Merlin.

Still, he can't help the lurking feeling of jealousy that comes as Gwaine hands cans of paint over to Merlin, and Merlin flushes as their hands brush. He deeply wishes _he _could be the one to make Merlin look like that, and all at once, all thoughts of Gwaine above him, moving slowly, disappear, and there's only Merlin.

Avalon looks at him funny when he somehow manages to trip over his own feet.

"Funny," Gwaine says, swigging a beer. "It's usually Merlin who does that."

**xxxxx**

Merlin, Gwaine, Leon, and Lancelot all work together well. They're shoving furniture into the middle of Bennett's room, laughing at something Arthur's said. With one hand, Arthur probes his stitches, wondering when he's actually going to be able to not be an invalid.

"Is that blood?" Lance asks nervously, pointing to the bottom of the woodwork.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Morgana says brightly, sweeping into the room. She looks irritatingly fabulous as usual, dark hair swept into a bun, little bits cascading down the side. The purple v-neck clings to her breasts and doesn't really leave much to the imagination.

"Hullo." Leon says absently, scratching at his beard. The two have been best friends for as long as Arthur can remember, and at times Leon's seemed more Morgana's brother then Arthur.

Gwaine puts on his most charming smile and leans closer to Morgana, gesturing at her with Arthur's best feather duster. "Hel-_lo_." He purrs.

Morgana, haughty as ever, ignores him. "Merlin!" She chirps, taking the bewildered man by the arm. "We need to discuss where the paintbrushes are."

"Er- it's Arthur's home, I'm sure he would be of more use then-"

"No matter, we'll find them on our own. Bye now." She says smartly, and leaves.

Leon start slopping primer on the wall, shaking his head. "Barking mad, that one."

Morgana pops her head back in, grinning. "You know you love it."

"Minx!"

**xxxxx**

"The men are pacified." Morgana states, flopping on the couch next to Gwen. "They've got two cases of beer, so I'd say that gives us about... thirty minutes. _Maybe_."

"Erm- shouldn't we be painting?" Merlin ventures, but the group shakes their head.

Avalon, Bennett, Gaius, Gwen, Will, and Morgana are all clustered around him, looking into his face expectently. "Really, guys," Merlin attempts, laughing awkwardly. "If you all wanted to borrow money you could just_ say_ so."

"Shut up, Merlin." Gaius says, popping another grape into his mouth.

"You're in love with Arthur and we all know it." Avalon says knowingly.

Will raises his hand. "Actually, I don't know it. I just got here and I've no idea who this Arthur bloke is. Though, hot damn, these cheese puffs are good." He proffers the plate to Bennett, who shakes his head.

"That's why we're going to give the two of you some time alone." Gwen stage whispers, clasping baby Warner. "We'll take the children out for dinner, along with everyone else, and leave the two of you here..."

"Is this some elaborate plan to make me do the washing up?" Merlin snarks, and god, he's finally had enough of this bullshit. He stands up, nearly knocking poor Avalon to the floor. "I'm done with this, guys. I want you all to deal with the fact that my life is my own and I don't need your interference."

Gaius raises an eyebrow in such a stupidly familiar way. Merlin feels chided into silence, though his uncle hasn't said a word. He sits down again obediently.

"I've never seen you so happy, Merlin. Not since Hunith got sick." Gwen pleads. "Just- spend some time alone tonight. _Please_."

Avalon looks up at him with olive eyes and immediately Merlin knows he's going to do this, whatever this is. "Please?"

Merlin runs his fingers through his hair absently. "Fine. I'll spend some time alone with Arthur. But I'm not promising anything, I'm back at work tomorrow and I don't really have time for a- whatever Arthur is- or will be- to me. All right?"

"You're a right Beatrice and Benedick." Will mutters, and Bennett starts happily at the literary reference.

**xxxxx**

For some bloody reason, everyone's leaving to eat dinner. And probably trying to saddle Arthur with the washing up. It doesn't matter, though, he's proud of the day's work. Avalon's bedroom glows blue wonderfully, barely marred by Will shoving a disgruntled Lance into the wall in a fit of play fighting.

Arthur has to admit, he quite likes Will and Gaius. Merlin's uncle has been quite kind, particularly to Avalon, who inquired about ER service and such. That girl can be so morbid at times.

And Will gets on well with Bennett, both being literary geeks, although Arthur supposes (hopes) that Bennett doesn't re-read the dirty bits of books until the pages fall out, according to Merlin.

Right before everyone leaves to take Avalon and Bennett out for dinner, Lance pulls Arthur aside. "You know I love you, right?" He says urgently, clasping Arthur's wrist.

This is strange to him. Lancelot isn't big on the whole showing feelings thing, preferring to remain stoic. Arthur remembers a funeral attended for a mutual friend at which Lancelot read a book. For the whole service.

"I know, mate." Arthur says, surprised. Lance relaxes his grip on his wrist. "I just want you to be happy. We all do. Every argument- every time Morgana asks if you have a girlfriend yet- every time that Lee does something ridiculous just to make you laugh- we want you to be happy."

He takes in a deep breath. "We want someone to look after you, because we worry. Because things are changing for you really fast, and we don't always know how to act. People are stepping in and out of your life so quickly that it's hard on you, and you've always got to do the martyr thing. It's unhealthy. Just- Arthur, just- don't be a prat."

Lancelot reaches down and gives Arthur a hug, not even a mates hug with one awkward arm hooked over his shoulder, just- just a body to press against for a little bit. "Besides-" Lance says, smiling his lopsided grin. "Gwen is very pretty."

"What's that got to do with me?" Arthur says indignatly.

"Nothing." says Lance, still smiling. "But it's got something to do with me, if I have anything to do with it."

And with that, the group gets up and heads out the door. Arthur stays behind, watching Avalon high five Gaius and he shakes his head, happy to finally have a family.

"You still around, Merlin?" He calls, and the answer comes quickly. "In here. Bennett's room."

Merlin's attempting to clean up the drop cloth awkwardly, peeling off the tape funny. Arthur arches an eyebrow sardonically.

"Shut up, you prat." Merlin mutters before Arthur even has a chance to say anything. In defeat, Arthur raises his hand.

"Not saying a word, Emrys."

In the background, some of Merlin's godawful music is playing. A new track begins, but it goes unnoticed by Arthur, who is hunched over the paint can, trying to shift it without spilling it.

"Do you like it?" Merlin asks hopefully. His eyes gleam slightly gold in the mid-afternoon light. A distracted Arthur loses his balance and trips over his own feet.

"Stop making me do that." Arthur snarls, then- "Ouch!"

"Hold still." Merlin says, alarmed. He pushes himself up and walks over to Arthur.

"Cut myself on the paint can." Arthur sheepishly holds up one hand, stained red. Inspecting his wound, Merlin shakes his head.

"I'm so done with you injuring yourself, infinite prat. And you didn't say if you liked the music or not." Pressing against the wound with the pad of one finger, Merlin makes Arthur shudder.

"I don't know. His voice is kind of nasal. I'm more of a Led Zepplin sort of guy."

"Hmm." Merlin says, and Arthur watches the sentiment vibrate in Merlin's throat. He watches happily.

Merlin somehow produces a wrinkled plaster from his pocket. Shaking his head, Arthur lets him put it on. "I don't know why I let you do this to me. You act like a bloody-" He winces. "A bloody mother _hen_ around me."

The sunlight is coming in from the window, flooding Arthur's hair with light, and the dust motes float lazily around the room. Blue clads the walls, brighter then ever, and Merlin looks up at Arthur through dark, long eyelashes and suddenly Arthur, Arthur has no more words.

"Arthur. It's all right. You're mine to look after."

Arthur attempts in vain to locate a snappy comeback, or something nasty, just to make Merlin shove him away and end their frozen positions, Merlin crouching awkwardly, Arthur sitting, knees tucked to his chest. Arthur wishes he could kick Merlin away, wishes he could gather the courage to lean over and kiss him, but there are no words to say, and there is nothing he can do.

So when Merlin climbs to his feet and stops staring Arthur in the eyes, it's a blessing in disguise of a curse but really it's a curse. The singer with the nasally voice is singing about something godawful and canadian, about how "_Beauty's just another word he's never certain how to spell, go tell the nurse to turn the tv back on, and throw away his misery, it never meant that much to him, it never sent the get-well card_."

Merlin's staring out the window. The dust motes catch his shoulders and cling to the gray hoodie he's wearing, and the wet paint smell gets to Arthur's head, it really does, it really must, because he speaks something that he can't get off his mind, that,_ fuck_, shouldn't be _in_ his mind, but-

"Sometimes I hate you."

"What?" Merlin asks, alarmed, spinning around.

"It's true. I hate so many things about you. I hate how clever you think your insults are. I hate how you flaunted Gwaine in front of me today. Like he was some sort of prize you'd won. I hate how you turn your stupid_ bloody _canadian music so _bloody _loud I can't even complain to you."

Merlin squirms uncomfortably, wrapping his arms around himself, and Arthur delights in the fact he's finally getting a reaction from Merlin-bloody-can't-touch-me-Emrys.

"I hate how hot and bothered your accent makes me, and how you leave little post it notes all over my fucking house and that doesn't come out of the woodwork easy. I hate how much you work, and the fact that I won't see you much for the next week. But- what I really, particularly hate- is the way that your ears stick out, the way that your eyelashes look, and the fact that I want to kiss you more then I've ever wanted _anything_ right now. Merlin Emrys, you've officially broken all my confusions and barriers, congratulations. I'm done speaking."

And with that, Arthur strides over dropped paint cans, knocks them over, spills them, but he doesn't care, because when Merlin looks at him with that much wonderful apprehension, nothing else _matters_.

There's green paint on his best jeans.

Merlin's in front of the window, where rain is falling, and Arthur is too. "You're such an infinite prat." He manages, looking smaller then every in that stupid gray hoodie.

Arthur shrugs and tries to look cocky. "So I've heard." But inside, he's shaking.

"Well?" Merlin asks, reaching for Arthur's hand.

"Well what?"

"Do I look the way I look when you want to kiss me?" Merlin bites his lip and interlocks his fingers with Arthur. His hands are very cold. Together, they listen to the sounds that the stereo makes, and only awkward notes and pieces are making their way to Arthur's brain, but somehow it's the most beautiful thing he's ever heard.

"_Mer_-lin." Arthur breathes roughly, and leans in to cover his mouth with his own.

The first time they touch is awkward, sweet. A little fleeting. Merlin's lips are soft and Arthur's intending it to be bruising and intense, but somehow it isn't either. Pinkies are locked but somehow it feels like they're barely touching, and Arthur intends to remedy that, pulling back for a moment.

Merlin looks at him in confusion before Arthur threads his fingers through that dark mess of hair and pulls him back. Their lips collide this time, and when Merlin's tongue slides against his, Arthur feels the kiss all the way to his toes, like electricity in his bones.

It's gentle and exciting and Merlin tastes like- chapped lips and coffee and something sweet, like granulated sugar, and feels wonderful underneath Arthur's hands, though he has to stand slightly on his toes just to pull on Merlin's neck, to make him kiss him deeper, if that's at all possible.

The work on the walls is forgotten until Merlin nearly brushes against them.

"Fuck." Merlin mutters, and Arthur can't restrain the hysterical, emotional laughter that erupts out of him. He swipes a hand across his own lips, partially to stifle the noise and partially to wipe the messy saliva off them.

"I don't have gloves. That's why my hands are so cold. Sorry." Merlin confesses breathlessly. "I can't afford them."

"I'll buy you some." Arthur murmurs, stepping closer. "Bedroom?"

"No." Merlin says, and it astounds Arthur.

"What d'you mean, _no_?" He says indignantly, crossing his arms in mock disapproval. Arthur's only half serious- he didn't exactly expect to bed Merlin tonight , but then again, a lot of shit's happened tonight that he didn't expect.

"I mean, no." Fidget fidget fidget. "I want to do this proper. No sex 'till the fourth date proper."

"Isn't it supposed to be the third?"

Merlin glares. "Don't push your luck. To be honest- I've never really done this before. Any of- this. With a bloke. And it's been a good long while since I did it with a woman, either."

"I don't have that problem." Arthur says, then immediately regrets it.

Merlin looks offended, and Arthur realizes that things have gone kind of funny. Kind of stale and sour. Before he can open his mouth to apologize, though, Merlin's shoving Bradley off him with those freezing hands.

"Oh. Sorry. I forgot. I'm nowhere near good enough for you, Arthur." He spits out.

"Don't go getting upset now." Arthur says, grinning the famous Pendragon grin. The one that gets him out of anything- fights, bar tabs, make-up at press conferences. "Didn't mean anything. Now come back an' kiss me some more, yeah?"

Merlin shakes his head. "You've a long way to go before you even- _jesus_, Arthur. I can't do this." The panicked tone rises. "You're a bloody prince, and I feel like your servant. I can't pay my fucking rent, I can't send my mum enough money, I can't keep my three jobs, let alone a relationship. I think... this was a mistake."

"Merlin, I'm not angry. Come back and kiss me-"

"No!" Merlin shouts. "No, I won't. Arthur, I'm twenty four and it feels like my life is already over. A spoiled rich boy like you wouldn't understand what I'm talking about. Oh, fucking_ forget_ it."

Merlin grabs his army jacket and flees into the cold of the night. Arthur can see him outside rubbing his pathetic hands together for warmth. He looks like a hobo. And Arthur's inside with his central heating and all these things he takes for granted.

Arthur sinks to the floor and lets himself think about what could have been, picking at the paint marks on the wood.

**xxxxx**

"Arthur! You hadn't been picking up, I thought something had happened, and, well- did it?"

"..."

"Arthur? Sorry, I can't hear you, Bennett's being an absolute _prat, _he and Will get so loud..."

"Avalon, just- come home, all right? You've school in the morning."

"I suppose... Warner's asleep, so-"

"_Click_."

**xxxxx**

Arthur curls up in his bed and inhales the smell Merlin's left on his wrists. He bites off the plaster and tosses it over the side. He tries pressing his head into the pillow, but then he can't breathe. He tries wrapping his arms around himself and pretending that Merlin's there, but nothing seems to work. Gazing dimly at the ceiling, he registers the click of the front door.

Avalon and Bennett's mutterings make their way upstairs. Groaning, Arthur presses the pillow into his head, because honestly, he doesn't want to hear this shirt. He _knows _he's a fuck-up, _knows _Merlin has little self confidence as is, _knows_ he was an utter and complete prat to the man he- somethings.

Lusts after is inappropriate. Like can be construed wrong. Love makes it sound so- committed. Which- he sort of is.

"Fuck." Arthur mutters faintly.

A stupid ringtone and a stupid picture of his sister pops up on the cell screen. Pressing the talk button, Arthur brings it up to his ear and sighs heavily.

"Hello." He says wearily. "Say your piece, Morgana."

"You sodding IDIOT!" Morgana explodes through the phone. Arthur ends up having to hold it away from his ear. "Someone lovely finally falls for you and you just go off and fuck it up! Are you mentally CHALLENGED?"

"I'm bound to hear this from Lance in about twenty minutes. Don't bother." Arthur says curtly, and hangs up his phone with a crash, cracking the screen. The battery falls out and rolls across the floor. He doesn't really care. Less possible for people to badger him.

He listens to seven different versions of _Summertime _before he decides to man up and google some of the lyrics to the song Merlin played. Right before everything went to shit.

Arthur learns that the song is called _Reconstruction Site_, the band _The Weakerthans, _the album named after the song or the song after the album. He learns Youtube only has cover versions or shitty quality, so he purchases the song on i-Tunes and listens to it on repeat, repeat, repeat.

And then there's a link to more music, so he buys every single album they ever made, because, hey- _bitching_ guitar solo, and sweet lyrics. And then there's a link to _Two Hours Traffic_, and a whole section on canadian indie rock, and a prize dedicated to canadian music, and he listens to it all, but he still likes _Reconstruction Site_ the best. And it doesn't make Arthur cry, not a bit, when the singer tells us of-

_If I'm more then it means less, last call for happiness. I'm your dress near the back of your knees and your slip is showing. _

**xxxxx**

An hour later and Arthur's still addicted to the tune-deaf quality of John K Sampson.

_These ribs that show through t-shirts and these shoes I got for free- I'm unconsoled- I'm lonely- I am so much better then I used to be. _

Arthur can see how Merlin relates to this shit.

A timid knock comes on his bedroom door and Arthur sits up gingerly, wiping the wetness from his face with a corner of his sweater. "Enter." He calls.

Bennett enters nervously, shifting from one foot to the other. He thrusts a ham sandwich at Arthur. There's a pickle on the plate. It seems endearingly clumsy and melancholy to Arthur, much like Bennett, and he takes it tenderly.

"Thank you."

For the sake of awkwardness, Bennett chooses to ignore this. "I really like this song." Metric's come on the iTunes, shuffled to perfection. The breathy girl is singing among gritty guitars. It's not exactly Arthur's thing, but-

"It's from a band Merlin likes," Arthur says, and his voice wobbles dangerously.

"My dad-" Bennett says slowly, treading carefully. The words seem to come out of his mouth in a choked manner, as if they are treacle tart and his throat just won't let them out. "My dad- when I was upset, when I was little- he used to- brush my hair." He blushes stupidly. "Avalon's asleep, if you're- I mean, I could-"

Arthur nods his consent and Bennett gently brushes his hair off his forehead with one shaking hand. Once both are comfortable and Bennett's position on the bed doesn't cause the damn thing to creak every five minutes, Bennett begins stroking his hair, and Arthur idly wonders why the hell the universe is determined to surprise him at every fucking turn.

"Did something happen between the two of you?" Bennett says quietly, raking his hands through Arthur's blond locks.

"I kissed him. It was stupid, I-" Arthur breathes out heavily, shakily, trying to keep himself reserved. "I think he thinks he's not good enough me, if that's even possible I know _I'm_ not good enough for him."

"Of course you are." Bennett chides gently. "When we went out tonight, everyone was singing your praises. Even Will cares for you, though he doesn't really show it."

"You two really got on, huh." Flipping over, Arthur looks Bennett in the eyes and asks the question that's been eating away at him for a little bit.

"Do you like boys?"

"Nope." Bennett responds calmly. "Wouldn't have a problem if I did, but- I had a girl. Back, before dad- you know. Heather. She was all right, but- Avalon and I have talked about it a bit and decided that neither of us should date for a while. At least until we get our footing a bit. Y'know?"

"Maybe I should do the same." Arthur murmurs, almost lulled to sleep but for the ache in his throat.

"No, you're a prat." Bennett says nonchalantly, rubbing circles into Arthur's neck. "Merlin likes you and he's a good person. You should apologize. Mate- you fucked up. Do whatever you do to make things right."

Arthur props himself up on his elbows, looking the boy in the eyes. Bennett halts his fingers, pulling back.

"I lo- I care for you a lot, Ben. You know, right?"

"I know," Bennett says, and his voice catches. "I- I should go to bed now."

When he flees, Arthur suspects that it's the first time anyone has said that to Bennett since his father died. And it's been a while since anybody but friends said something like that to him.

Before Arthur's eyelids droop, he wonders what the person who broke into his shop is doing at this exact moment. He wonders why they needed money that badly. He wonders why they had to kill an innocent man.

He wonders if they know they turned his life around, but mostly Arthur wonders if that one person knows that they changed him forever.

"What did you do to me, Merlin." He groans before covering his head with the pillow, tears pricking in the corners of his eyes.

"_Something._"


	5. Chapter 5

**Angel Gilding**

**Chapter Five**

**A/N: **HERP DE DERP, this took forever for me to upload.

This chapter has a bigger focus on the kids. But it's also a longer one, so... yay? Sorry about writing you-know-who out... it's too hard to keep mentioning everyone. I'm a little insecure about this chapter for some reason... reassure me I'm fabulous?

**Timeline: **Monday, November 8th- Friday, November 13th.

**xxxxx**

Avalon somehow decides that it's a good idea to come down the stairs clad in a strapless black shirt that could even shame _Morgana_, if that's at all possible.

"Oh no you di'nt." Arthur says calmly, sipping his coffee. Bennett arches an eyebrow in a way that would put even Gaius to shame. "Are you serious?"

"I saw it on MTV!" Arthur protests, and points at Avalon. "Seriously, I'm all for exposing of the female body. If they're over eighteen. And I'm not caring for them. Go change into the virginal white clothes. _Now_._"_

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Avalon stomps out of the room. "If any idiot boy makes a pass at her, you have my full permission to smack them. When you get in trouble, just tell 'em Arthur Pendragon said it was okay." He mutters, watching Avalon's retreating form.

Bennett obviously isn't wearing anything remotely similar- he's opted for the classic black t-shirt and jeans, which is utterly non-commital, and utterly _Bennett_ of him.

"Eat your- whatever that is." Arthur advises, gathering Avalon's plate, which she has (of course) neglected to clear.

"Mashed potatoes." Bennett says, through a mouthful of it.

"Yeah, well, finish it. It's a good twenty minute walk. Is your sister quite done?"

Avalon emerges, clad in a much more acceptable deep blue shirt which at the very least, covers her breasts. "I'm leaving now." She announces, but almost lurks at the door, waiting for her brother.

Hesitantly, Arthur reaches out and pats Bennett on the hand. "Good luck."

"You too." Bennett repeats, and is out the door before Arthur has time to ponder the meaning.

**xxxxx**

A.A. is quite a large school, much to Bennett's chagrin. He watches his sister navigate to her first class smoothly, after a quick hug goodbye. Apparently, all Avalon needed to get sorted was a quick trip to the guidance counselor, while Bennett is completely lost on his way to Physics 101.

This school has four floors, and a basement dedicated entirely to physical education, and a wood shop and auto shop on the outside, which kind of makes Bennett's head spin. His old school wasn't exactly small, but it didn't have five thousand students, either.

Fortunately, an overweight teacher can point him in the direction of the science hall (A whole hall? For science?), and Bennett arrives, if not on time, in nervous spirits. Lingering outside the classroom door for a split second, he soon pushes it open and anxiously pokes his head around.

"We've been expecting you, Mr. Pellinore." A slim, tall man with high cheekbones directs Bennett to a seat without even looking up from the attendance sheet. Anxiously, he grabs the stool and begins drumming his fingers on the table without even gathering the courage to look at the other students in the class.

"Well. How about you introduce yourself, Bennett." The man instructs, clasping his hands and gazing expectantly at the teenager.

Bennett flushes and stammers over the first few syllables, still staring at the desk. "I'm Bennett... er, hi. I like, erm. Reading and interesting music. I have a sister, she's fourteen, and a little brother, he's only a month. And I have an-"

He ponders the next bit carefully.

"I have an Arthur, which is like having a dad a little bit, I mean, he's the one who takes care of me- not that I need taking care of, I'm sixteen, but- erm. Yes. I'll be quiet now, 'kay thanks bye." Bennett whispers, sinking into his seat.

"Well, you can refer to me as Mr. Tennent, or David, but that's not advised if you want to keep your testicles. Now. Particle physics. Vera, your book, if you please...?"

The first student he meets is Vera, who turns out to be a kind and freckled girl who reminds him distinctly of Gwen. Bennett smiles and whispers a hello and they get along fine.

The rest of the day progresses in an equally boring way. Several boys from his math class turn out to be quite kind, if a little nerdy, and Bennett spends the lunch period laughing about Star Wars novellizations and trying not to stare at the girl at the next table.

Oddly enough, he can't wait to tell Arthur, once he's finished and is limping home in the terrible cold with an equally terrible and cold Avalon.

**xxxxx**

A rapping on his door interrupts Arthur's stolen bits of sleep. Wearily, he swings himself out of bed and rushes down the stairs still in his pajamas- he has legnimately not slept a full night since the robbery. Warner's snoozing in his crib still, thankfully.

Peering out the window, Arthur is shocked to discover that there are two women on his doorstep- neither Gwen, nor Morgana. One is rocking back and forth on her heels anxiously, and the other is clad in a police uniform. He shuts the curtain, breathing heavily.

They never caught the robber. Well. Maybe they did, maybe this is it, maybe- this is terrifying.

Drawing in a deep breath (god, he _wishes_ Merlin were here), horrified at his thoughts, Arthur gathers his courage and swings open the door. "Arthur Pendragon. Hello."

The taller of the two, the policewoman- is quite pretty. Her hair is swept back in a severe ponytail, dark tendrils cascading down her face. She peers at her form, then back to Arthur cautiously.

"Are you the legal guardian to a... Warner?"

"Yes, that's right." Arthur says a little breathlessly. "Warner Pellinore, that's my-"

"He's not yours." The other woman interrupts bitterly. Her frail face is framed by wispy red-blonde strands of hair. "I'm Sophia and he's _mine._"

"Sorry?" Arthur asks poleitly as possible, despite the thudding in his chest.

"He's my _son_." Sophia repeats, attempting to shove past Arthur and get in the door. The policewoman restrains her with a firm hand, glancing apologetically up at Arthur.

"Mr. Pendragon... I do believe now would be a good time for tea."

**xxxxx**

Avalon's day doesn't run nearly as nicely as her brothers. In her first class of the day, English, she somehow manages to both piss off the teacher and the students with her opinions on Shakespeare.

"Ceasar was totally fucking everyone." The redhead announces casually, earning herself a dirty glance. In the next class, Avalon fares even worse, tripping over her own feet and scowling at the impudent boy who dares laugh at her.

But the real low point of the day comes when she's shoving her lunch tray along, trying her best to keep out of the way of the world. A boy with overlapping, crooked teeth approaches her cockily.

"I'm Hale. So lovely to meet a nice girl 'round here, you're new, mmm?" The boy says in a lilting welsh accent, extending a hand. His hair is blond and sticks up in funny places, and he's wearing a plaid shirt and khakis, and oh _god_, of course the first boy she meets is insane. Class weirdo.

"Piss off." Avalon mutters, sliding her lunch tray along and placing a brownie on it.

"Oh, but see, I can't." Hale says, standing in her path, hands up. "Just, hear me out, yeah? You need a guide here. You're new. I'm attractive, in a sort of nerdy way-"

"Sort of?" She snorts, trying to see her way around him, but when she moves to the right, so does Hale, and eventually Avalon just smacks her tray down and crosses her arms, staring the tall boy in the eyes, craning her neck.

"All_ right_." Avalon exhales finally, exasperated. "I will let you show me to my next class. Art, Room 402. Okay?"

He has to bend, legs crooked and at funny angles to speak to her. "Okay."

And Hale does, chattering to her about whatever comes up the whole time. Avalon mostly "okay"s and "er"s her way through the conversation, but it's mildly pleasant to be with him. Most people seem to know Hale, shaking his hand or patting him on the back, including a dark haired boy whose eyes linger on Avalon for a happy extra moment before he disappears into the crowd.

"Who was that?" She whispers to Hale, who shrugs. "Just Jupiter. One of my best mates. I'll ask him to eat lunch with us tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? You assume this is a regular thing, dork." Avalon grimaces, but by the time he walks her to her class, grins stupidly, and programs his number into her phone-

She knows it will be.

**xxxxx**

"Owaine is- was- a very dear friend of mine." Sophia amends, sipping the clumsily prepared tea Arthur's made for her. His hands are shaking, and he knows that what tumbles out of his mouth in the next hour could make him keep Warner, or not.

"Sophia was very ill, Mr Pendragon." The policewoman has been pacing the whole time, consulting her pager and notes. Arthur supposes it's just business, but he wishes she would sit down. It's not doing much for his nerves.

"So ill, I thought I would die." Sophia runs her shaky fingers through her hair. "But they tried a new treatment, and I got better. Not all better- just, lots better."

"That doesn't explain why Warner is here. I mean, isn't he Owaine's child?" Arthur inquires nervously, plucking at a stray thread of his t-shirt.

"No."

"No?"

"No. He's not Owaine's. And Owaine knew that."

"But he was willing to take in a child that was not his own. Jesus. I never realized my assistant was fucking- mother Theresa." Arthur mumbles.

"I asked him to adopt my child, legally. As his own. Because he had my full consent, it didn't take long. Owaine legally adopted Warner while I was still pregnant. I understand that Bennett and Avalon will be upset... but I want my Warner back. Immediately." Sophia strokes a sleeping Warner's head lovingly. "I hope you understand."

In the past three days, Arthur has learned more about life then he cares to, in his twenties, or possibly ever. And, choking on the words he knows are obscenely true: "I do. I do understand."

The next hour passes in a flurry of forms and identification and several men from the foster services showing up to help with legal terms. By the time Avalon and Bennett get home from school, Warner is gone with nothing but Sophia's phone number in his place.

"Just in case you ever want to visit." Sophia had said, tucking the number into Arthur's hand.

Arthur has a feeling he won't. It's just so- untangible. You have a child... you have Warner. You have a father... you have Owaine. You have a mother, you have Arthur's mother- and in a moment, anyone can be gone from your life.

So he swallows his tears and watches Avalon make her way up the drive, and wishes that Merlin were here. Just like Arthur's been doing all day.

"Hello." Arthur says brightly, looking up from his tea when Avalon and Bennett walk into the room. Avalon shakes rainwater off her red hair and Bennett quickly pulls a textbook out of his bag and begins reading.

"Er- can I get the two of you anything?" Fidgeting, Arthur gets up and goes to the cupboard, slams biscuits and apples on the table and surveys their faces nervously. He watches for any sign of upset or ills...

"I met a boy." Avalon mumbles through her mouthful of chocolate biscuit. Her brother starts and crosses his arms sullenly. "Well, I met two, actually. Hale- he's a- friend. I suppose."

"And the other-" Arthur ventures carefully, watching the scowl on Bennett's face.

A dreamy grin spreads over Avalon's face. "_Jupiter. _I would marry that boy's clavicle alone."

"Not until you're _forty_." Bennett says forcefully, flipping a page in his science text.

"Forty sounds about right." Arthur murmurs before drawing in a deep, shaky breath. He's about to take away even more from the two; turn their lives upside down all over again. "Can I speak to you two about- something?"

And when they settle on the couch, he begins to explain the story of Warner. Arthur has to press through some of the worst bits, screwing up his eyes and forcing the words out. He watches Bennett grow into himself a little more with each sentence, face pale, and Avalon looks angrier with each passing word.

"So- Warner never was our brother. So- we've got even less now." Avalon says, temper rising. "No dad. No Warner. No mum. No-"

"Merlin." Arthur's voice catches in his throat and he has to struggle to remain calm, to remain the grown-up in this situation. "No. But we do have each other, and I promise, we'll be a proper family. We'll have- sunday brunch with bacon and eggs, and-" He chokes on the words, and suddenly Arthur's on the verge of crying again, biting his lip. "-and weekend trips to the zoo- and we'll play tons of Simon and Garfunkel and make meals together and watch movies-"

Scraping his nails down his arm to keep himself in check, Arthur glances at Bennett, who has remained stoic. "Anything- you want to say, Ben?"

"I've got homework." Bennett mutters, and clutching his books to his chest, he disappears. Avalon, however, hasn't quite let Arthur off the hook yet and begs for Sophia's number. Arthur gives it to her and contented, she also leaves.

Arthur's heart is still thudding. He has to flop on the couch and stifle a moan into one of the cushions before rolling over and staring up at the ceiling. For the hundred millionth time, Arthur wants Merlin to soothe things better, to come and kiss him in doorways and staircases, to heal the hurt.

But he doesn't, and so Arthur just lies there, staring at the ceiling. Sleep doesn't come.

**xxxxx**

"Something wrong?" Hale asks Avalon gently the next day, sliding his lunch tray along the metal grating. She shakes her head. "Nothing. And if there was, it's unlikely I would tell you."

Jupiter's awaiting them at the table, flicking a piece of orange peel moodily across the table. Avalon can't help but notice how fantastically good looking he is, black curls falling into piercingly gray eyes over those wire rimmed glasses. He wears a white shirt that clings to his slender body.

"Hi-" She says breathlessly, sliding in beside him. Hale shakes his head.

Jupiter has a wonderfully Welsh accent, but the words inflicted are less then positive: "Look, you're lovely, Avalon, but I'm queer. So we can be friends- but don't go getting any ideas." He chomps a french fry from Hale's plate. "Besides. Hale would kill me if I made a move on 'his girl'."

"I am not his girl." Avalon says indignatly. "I am not anyone's girl. So- you just shut up."

Hale blushes and looks at the remainder of the food on his tray.

The three spend the lunch period- and most of their days- chattering about anything and everything, and Avalon, who's always been a girlfriend sort of woman, can't help but feel how weird it is to have all these guys in her life all of the sudden.

She even ends up stuck with weekend plans for Halo at Hale's house, with Jupiter supplied snacks.

...hmm.

**xxxxx**

The rest of the week passes similarly- Bennett comes home and won't look Arthur in the eye. He heads straight to his room and stays there, reading, until dinner, through which he just stares sullenly straight ahead. Avalon copes better, just blithely pretending everything is normal.

Arthur doesn't really do anything except try to get Merlin back. He calls, texts, and even sends mail. All with the same thing: _comebackcomebackcomeback_.

On Monday night, it's a pair of gloves, really nice soft leather ones that he sends to Merlin in the mail. On Tuesday, it's a boxed set of canadian CD's. On Wednesday, a new pan or something of the sort that the Martha Stewart website recommended. On Thursday and Friday, it's the same thing- boxes and boxes of art supplies, pens and pencils and papers- all fancy and lovely-

But still, Merlin doesn't come back.

Around Wednesday, Lancelot comes to stay for a few nights because Arthur won't even leave his bed. He cooks and cleans and cheers up Bennett, at least a bit, and on the fifth night, Arthur gets up, showering and brushing his hair and all during the day, waiting for Bennett and Avalon to come home.

"D'you think they're be pissed?" He asks anxiously, fidgeting in his seat. The gray sweater which seemed so soft at the store feels itchy on Arthur's frame now.

"Bennett is. Avalon- well, she always is, but she's not really angry with you. Just angry." Lancelot advises. He's been nattering on all day about anything that will hold Arthur's interest in a vain attempt to make him feel better. "We'll just- take them out for dinner and come back here and introduce them to Buffy. Nobody's mad after _Buffy_." Lance says reverently.

"Yeah. 'sides, it's friday. Less homework."

Bennett enters the room, eyes wide at the sight of Arthur not in bed. "I've got things to do." He murmurs, trying to step past Arthur, but the man blocks him.

"I thought we could spend some time together. I've been feeling like you hate me lately." Arthur says, forcing out a laugh.

"Yeah, good _guess._"

"You're angry with me?" Arthur's heart wilts. He had been hoping it wouldn't come down to this, the argument, the big- whatever.

Bennett whirls around, olive eyes blazing. "Yeah?" He shouts, brandishing furiously. "You thought I would be okay with you just giving my brother up?"

"He wasn't your brother-" Arthur protests, but the boy cuts him off.

"Morgana isn't your sister, is she, but you would be pretty pissed if she fell out of your life suddenly. Just like everyone seems to. I don't actually have that much confidence that you'll stick around,_ mate_." Bennett hisses terribly on the last syllable.

"Bennett-" Pleading, Arthur reaches an arm out for him, but Bennett shakes him off. Arthur can see Avalon around the corner, looking at the scene. She's frantically blinking back tears.

"I despise you." Bennett cries, flinging his arms wide. "You don't fight for anything, you coward, and I- I'm leaving- I can't-"

The words cut deep into Arthur's skin, make him squirm. He wants to stop Bennett from leaving, wants Lance, who is standing there, stunned, to block the door, wants something to happen-

And before he knows it, it does. Bennett stumbles awkwardly- it can't be easy seeing through that many tears- and tumbles down the stairs.

Weeks later, Arthur remembers it as happening in slow motion, but right then and there, it is quick.

He dimly registers Avalon's shriek, and the way Lance bolts to the front of the stairs to see Bennett's crumpled body at the bottom.

"Bennett!" He shouts, taking the stairs two at a time. The teenager is groaning at the bottom, gingerly unwinding his limbs with assorted curses.

"I hope I don't have even more of a limp." Bennet says shakily, giggling from hysteria.

"It's okay, you'll be all right-" Arthur consoles, attempting to convince not only Bennett, but himself. "Can you move your arms? Legs?"

Two of Bennett's arms and one of his legs- the one with the limp- work, but his right leg is twisted awkwardly. Avalon whips out her mobile and calls an ambulance, voice squeaking.

Bennett tries to push himself up against the wall, groaning weakly, and only then does Arthur realize that there's a lot of blood on the floor. He tries not to retch as he presses the cloth of his shirt to the gash in Bennett's arm.

It's a lot more blood then there should be, and when the ER personnel arrive, they exchange a funny look that Arthur doesn't like. Hauling Bennett onto the stretcher, one of the men looks Arthur in the face. "Will you be riding in the ambulance with your son, sir?"

Arthur does, not having gathered the courage to hold Bennett's hand or even touch his arm. He just watches and breathes back shaky tears, wrapping his arms around himself.

Lancelot and Avalon meet up with him, panting from the run, and speed walk alongside Bennett. He's bleeding heavily now, hair matted and red, and Arthur is more terrified then he's ever been, running alongside the gurney and babbling words, babbling sentiments, babbling hopes-

They find Merlin's uncle in the ER, who takes one look at Bennett's gash and demands stitches immediately. Before Bennett leaves, his sister reaches over and squeezes his hand, and Bennett smiles back at her, weak and grateful.

"Love you, big brother."

"Love you too."

Gauis kindly offers to take Avalon, who is sniffling pathetically, down to the coffee shop for some "chocolate therapy". She looks nervously at Bennett, who is being wheeled out, grimacing.

"Go." Arthur says, and is surprised by the raspy quality of his own voice.

When he's alone with Lancelot, Arthur begins staring at the television, broadcasting a _Blue Pete_r re-run. Vainly, he attempts not to cry, but within seconds, tears are rolling down his cheeks.

"What-" Lance begins. "Are you _crying_?"

"No!" Arthur protests tearfully. "I just-"

Lance pats him on the hand awkwardly. It's manly and friendly and stupid but it's the first time Arthur's been touched in a while and it feels good. "It's not your fault." He says softly, but Arthur can't help feeling like it is.

Suddenly, Arthur can feel a second hand on his shoulder. He twists in surprise and looks up to see a pale face. Jutting cheekbones. Dark hair all over the place, and- those ears. Sticking out at awkward angle.

"_Merlin_!" Arthur blurts, jumping up. Lancelot gives him a signifigant glance and mutters something about not wanting to get in the way. He moves out of the waiting room, leaving Arthur and Merlin alone.

"I thought I told you not to call. And now you're coming to my work. Real _professional_." Merlin says with a scathing quality Arthur didn't know he possessed.

He looks tired. More tired then usual- the bags and circles around Merlin's blue eyes have deepened, darkened, and he speaks in a way he never would've a week ago.

"Did you get the things I've been sending? The messages?"

"I moved a little while ago. To a smaller apartment, the old one was too expensive-" Merlin exhales sharply. "It doesn't matter. But I think you should leave."

"Bennett's here, you prick." Arthur blurts out, relishing the falling look on Merlin's face. "He fell down the stairs, we were fighting, and he ran out- Warner's gone, his mum found him and took him back, and Bennett _hates_ me, won't even _speak _to me, and now you're being a prick and I don't, I can't-"

Arthur scowls and wipes the tears from the corners of his eyes, refusing to look at Merlin.

"Is Bennett all right?" Merlin asks, not unkindly, and suddenly, without warning, puts his hand on Arthur's.

"He's getting stitches right now. I would've been with him, but I can't let him see me like this-" Arthur chokes. He's feeling absolutely disgusted by himself right now, tears and snot dribbling down his face, hiccups beginning, in that barely coherent stage of crying.

"C'mere." Merlin murmurs, and pulls Arthur in, holding him close. Arthur's head fits snugly into the crook of Merlin's neck, and he cries there, against the warmth of Merlin's ugly work sweater. Merlin's hands rub up and down his back, like he's some small child who needs consoling, and Arthur just lets it all fall apart.

The past few days have been one hit after another, weakening the shield's Arthur's put up so effectively. Eventually, he just gives in to the pressure and stops letting his body stiffen and wraps his arms around Merlin's neck, and the great Arthur Pendragon is bawling in a hospital waiting room that smells of antiseptic.

When they pull apart, Arthur still hiccuping and trying desperately to make it look like he's not, Merlin shoves his hands into his pockets awkwardly. A vietnamese family is gawking at them.

"Let's not make this weird, Arthur. Let's just- take everything- slow?"

"Does this mean there is an everything? Or an anything?" Arthur asks, trying his best not to seem needy.

"Come home with me tonight and I'll just- be there. For whatever you need." Merlin says uncomfortably. "We can talk in the morning."

"I'll have to ask Morgana to mind Avalon."

"My uncle can do it, he looked after me when I was her age. I think my old room's still made up-"

Lancelot interrupts them, returning with a tea in hand. "They told me Bennett's in there." He jerks his head towards a hallway, and Arthur and Merlin follow, trying their best not to look, stare, touch, brush, _feel _each other.

**xxxxx**

Room 802 is clean, sterile, and unhappy. Bennett lies on the bed. Arthur's heart pangs at how small, weak he looks, hooked up to the IV. Staring out the window at the pattering rain, Bennett's interrupted by Merlin's chatter.

"Unlucky Friday the 13th, huh?" At the sight of him, Bennett happily pushes himself off the bed, wincing when his stitches pull at his stomach. "Don't stress yourself, mate."

Merlin walks over and kisses Bennett's forehead tenderly. It's dumb and sappy but Bennett looks more like a child then ever, and Arthur's heart stops in his throat.

"How're you doing, mate?" Lancelot asks cordially, extending a hand. Attempting to speak, Arthur steps closer, but the words seem to stick to his insides and so he just swings his arms awkwardly.

Thankfully, Gaius and Avalon take that moment to enter the room, blabbering eagerly about a shared interest. Avalon shrieks dramatically at the sight of her brother and runs over to hug him tightly, making the older boy choke and sputter.

Gaius casts a knowing glance at Arthur and his nephew, who both shift awkwardly from foot to foot under his intense gaze. That man is _scary._

"Er- is it alright if Avalon stays with you tonight?" Arthur ventures quietly, and Gaius nods.

"We were just discussing medival movies, and arguing over which version of _Lord of the Rings_ is superior. I believe it to be the original, animated from 1976, but Avalon is more into the "blockbuster" series... so I suppose we can view both." Gaius says, shrugging into his oversized rain slicker.

Merlin consults the medical chart the doctor's left. He looks surprised, and not pleasantly so- "Hemophilia."

Bennett nods. "I didn't understand what the doctor said at first- but- it's where my blood is like, funny. They say it's good I was in this accident and they found out early- my blood doesn't clot properly. That's why they're keeping me overnight, because the drugs to thicken my blood make me high or something weird. Plus, it's not like I'm getting anywhere with this-" He gestures to his elevated leg. "Y'know?"

"Well, will you be all right?" Avalon asks urgently. Gaius, Merlin, and Bennett all nod, and their words overlap:

"-needs to be careful about cutting himself-"

"-a trait that can be influenced by stress-"

"-take the drugs and I'll be fine-"

"Guys!" Arthur shouts, and Merlin and Bennett fall silent meekly. Gaius, however, just waves goodbye and disappears with Avalon, followed closely by Lancelot.

So Arthur's with the two people in the world he has the least ability to talk to. Sighing, he sits on the uncomfortable chair next to Bennett. "Sorry." He says, almost unaudible.

Bennett can't quite meet his eyes and keeps looking at the ground. "'s not your fault. And I'm happy that the two of you are- whatever you are. Again."

Arthur sneaks a sideways glance at Merlin, who is flipping through a magazine on the other side of the room. He's smiling his crinkly eyed, looking-like-it-hurts, idiot grin again, and Arthur would pay anything to have that smile directed at him.

"Me too."

And right before Arthur leaves with Merlin and abandons any hope of intelligent thought, Bennett reaches for him and says, quite simply:

"I love you."

Standing in the doorway, biting his fingernails, Arthur says it back.

"I love you too."

See? Simple.

**xxxxx**

When they get through the door, it's like a spell breaks. Merlin's lips collide with Arthur's, kissing with a desperate hunger. Arthur can't even keep his eyes open long enough to look around the apartment- Merlin's lips slide over his, full and wet and _wonderful_, and all brain function ceases.

When Arthur finally wrenches himself away, Merlin's eyes bolt open.

"Sorry- was that-"

"No- I-"

Arthur flops on Merlin's couch, letting all the breath _whoosh_ out of him. The other man follows suit, draping his lanky legs over Arthur's and pressing that sharp nose into the side of his neck.

"This place is nice." Arthur improvises, gazing around the small apartment. It's covered in band posters, and a small couch, kitchenette, and old television set is everything in the way of furniture. Merlins' books and CD's lie around the room, stacked into messy piles. The floor is wooden and nails stick up. Arthur's almost afraid to put his feet down.

Merlin laughs into the side of Arthur's neck, sending a pleasing bolt of electricity to the pit of his stomach. "No, 's not. 's a hole."

He sits up, propping his chin in his hands. "Am I allowed to kiss you again? Not that talking isn't-"

Merlin doesn't get time to finish his sentence- Arthur sits up and kisses him hard, covering his smile. Merlin's legs stretch past Arthur's waist so that he's almost sitting on the shorter man's lap, and when Merlin bends to suck at Arthur's collarbone, Arthur groans. He threads his fingers through Merlin's dark hair, happily tugging him up to take his mouth again.

Later, they're wet at the shoulders, mouth, neck, from hours of first base when Merlin strokes Arthur's inner wrist and kisses him there, too. "I want this to be- orthodox."

"Like- no sex till the third date, ask awkward questions, normal-people orthodox?" Arthur asks, lazily touching Merlin's ankle with his. "That's fine by me."

"Merlin Emyrs." Merlin says, offering a hand. Arthur shakes it.

"Arthur Pendragon. Two teenagers, glassblower, rich as shit spoiled child with a plethora of insults. Pleased to meet you."

"Poor as shit, annoying down on his luck artist here."

"We're really fucked up, aren't we." Arthur snorts.

"Yup." says Merlin happily, reaching for a blanket to tug over them as they fall asleep, legs still intertwined, clothes still intact, promise still lingering.


	6. Chapter 6

**Angel Gilding**

_**Chapter 6**_

**A/N: **Wrote during exams to bring up my word count. I might be making chapters a bit shorter, around 2000-3000 words each, just so I have less to do and there's more updates. This week's question: is there a specific pairing you'd like to see me write, and if this is your only pairing: Avalon vs Bennett- which one do you love more?

I also apologize for relentless makeout porn.

_Reviews are, as always, love. 3_

**Timeline: **Saturday, November 14th

**xxxxx**

When Arthur wakes up, it's late, three in the afternoon late.

He casts a quick look around the unfamiliar apartment, the not-mine of the place, the way the floorboards don't squeak in the spots Arthur's house does, the way it smells of chinese take-away and lemons instead of burning glass and pizza like Arthur's place. Oddly enough, Merlin's not around, and Arthur's blearily fetching his mobile when the man walks in the door, shaking rain off his shoulders.

"Pouring out there." Merlin mutters, his blue eyes brightening when he sees Arthur's awake. "You've been sleeping forever, but I didn't want to wake you. I know you've been tired lately. How do you feel? I mean, not physically, well, that too, emotionally-"

"Great." Arthur interrupts, letting a stupid grin spread over his face, because, well, Merlin's here, he's back, and Arthur's going to get to kiss those dizzyingly pink lips again very shortly. "I feel great."

"That's good." He murmurs, and Arthur shifts from lying down to sitting so that Merlin can flop beside him. The dark haired man buries his head in his hands and draws in several shaky breathes. Alarmed, Arthur's sleepiness disappears.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no, it's fine." Merlin sighs and bends his head to the side, looking at the wall away from Arthur. "I just wish I had something nicer to bring you back to."

"I know you don't have a lot of money, it's okay." Arthur protests, though in his head he's counting the things Merlin's bought for him, the meals, the books, the CD's... "It's really- it's okay. You don't need to_ impress _me."

"Hmm." Merlin says noncommittally, still not looking at Arthur. Arthur's fingers reach out, and he strokes those stupid, prominent cheekbones with the back of one long finger.

"You make me happy." Softly, Merlin leans into Arthur's touch until he's stretched out on the couch, the back of his head on Arthur's upper thigh. His wet hair is seeping through Arthur's jeans. Arthur traces his ear and leans down to kiss his forehead.

Merlin snorts. "When did you get all domestic?"

"Shut _up_."

Merlin closes his eyes and breathes out slowly. "Can I say something super dumb?"

"I think I've set the record for super dumb things today, Emrys." Arthur says, stroking his fingers through Merlin's hair gently. This evokes a happy sighing sound from Merlin, which makes Arthur smile through half lidded eyes.

"Arthur, I'm so enamored with you that you make me feel like I'm going to throw up."

"That's a compliment I've never heard before." says Arthur dryly, right before Merlin's pillow hits him in the face.

**xxxxx**

"Now, this is vital." Hale says urgently, leaning over to tap Avalon's wrist. "Have you ever actually_ played _Halo?"

Avalon rolls her eyes. "No."

Jupiter gives a gasp and mock-faints, black hair askew on the Star Wars sheets of Hale's bed.

"THE MAIDEN HAS HER VIRTUE INTACT!" Hale shouts, motioning for Jupiter to bring him the controller to the xBox. "HASTEN- THE FIRST TUTORIAL!"

Avalon decides very quickly that she likes the game, particularly when she manages to shoot both boys in the head in her second firefight.

"Yes!" she screams jovially, and Hale attempts to pick her up and spin her around the room. Avalon accidently whacks her head on the wall and laughs at Hale, whose hands are still around her waist.

He's gazing up at her like she's the most beautiful thing in the world, which makes Avalon feel all uncomfortable and squirmy and hot inside.

"Put me down." She says roughly.

Hale complies, but five seconds later, when he's putting his big, callused hands over her little pale ones to direct the controller, to fire a grenade, Jupiter rolls his eyes and says pointedly: "Ew, het."

Both parties flush and Avalon shakes off Hale's hands, firing her first solo grenade.

She's been so caught up the past twenty four hours with the two of them and Merlin's uncle Gaius, who actually turns out to be the height of hilarity. The two had stayed up until four in the morning discusses the nerdiest possible things, and happily, he shared her affinity for Dungeons and Dragons ("I played the very first version." "No fuckin' _way_." "Way.") which neither Arthur or Bennett really "get".

Avalon turns her attention back to the game just in time to completely annihilate an unsuspecting Hale. "Yes!" She crows in satisfaction.

**xxxxx**

After Merlin's half hauled Bennett into the backseat of the car, upon Gaius's tenative release, Arthur gets nervous about sitting in the front. "Are you sure you're okay by yourself back there, 'nett?" He calls as they pull out of the parking lot.

Bennett waves sleepily. A heavy loss of blood has taken a toll on him and as per Gaius's orders, he should be "lazing about" for the rest of the week, no school until at least Tuesday.

"Are the two of you an item now?" He asks hesitantly, leaning forward between the seats to look Merlin in the eye. Merlin squirms under Bennett's gaze.

"Well- not yet. We did have plans for tonight-"

"We did?" Arthur asks incredulously.

"Was that a conversation I had with myself inside my head?"

"Yeaaah."

"Okay-" Merlin twists around nervously. "D'you want to go out with me tonight?"

"I can't, Bennett-" Bennett shakes his head.

"Nahhh, the two of you go. Avalon'll mind me. I'll just be sleeping, anyways."

"Well- you might have some complicated feelings about this, Bennett, and it's okay to voice them. I don't want you to feel you need to act out, because you and Avalon are still the priorities in my life right now-" Arthur begins, but Bennett cuts him off.

"Mate- it's brilliant. Shut up, yeah?"

"Yes, shut up, Arthur." Merlin says softly, and at the next traffic light before Merlin's house, he moves his hand to rest on Arthur's wrist, fingertips tracing gentle patterns into the skin there.

**xxxxx**

"I'll be back before eleven." Arthur says uncertainly, glancing at Gwen for approval. She nods. "There's money for a pizza and you can order a movie off the telly if you want. If anything happens, ring me, and, er, thanks for babysitting."

Gwen waves it off with a "no problem" hand.

"She's not babysitting." Bennett says indignantly. "She's- sick-sitting!"

"She's babysitting your vomit?" Avalon quips, flipping through another page of the video game guide Hale's lent her. A quick glare from Bennett puts her in her place.

"Bennett. Ladies." Arthur huffs and makes his escape, wondering why on earth Merlin needs two hours for a bloody shower.

**xxxxx**

"You're crap at buttons."

Alarmed, Merlin turns around. "I'm just doing up my coat." He mutters abashadly, gesturing to the army green of his thin jacket. Arthur sighs and rolls his eyes, stepping out of his position at the door.

"Let me."

"Don't-" Merlin protests, but Arthur's already got his head down, focusing on the little buttons. He can smell Merlin's shampoo and the ink he uses for his art commissions. Can feel his breathing.

"So where are we headed?" He asks Merlin, finishing the last button with shaky fingers.

"Iunno. Dinner and a movie?"

"Okay," Arthur says, and on uncertain footing, so close to Merlin and yet not really touching him, he leans in to kiss him. Merlin stops him with a finger to his lips.

"Not until you walk me home after." He says softly, reaching down to pet Arthur's forearm affectionately. "We're being conventional, remember?"

"I hate being conventional." Arthur grumbles. But when Merlin leans in to kiss him gently on the cheek, Arthur thinks being conventional may be worth it.

_Maybe. _

**xxxxx**

"Table for two?" Merlin ventures nervously to the waitress, drumming his fingers on his arm.

"Of course it's a table for two, Mer-_lin_." Arthur says, irritably and a little affectionately. He flashed his most charming smile at the waitress, who giggled, flushed, and led them to a very favorable spot right in front of the window where they could watch the cars speed by.

Merlin takes a deep breath, running his fingers through his hair. "Okay. Well. I-"

"Don't be so nervous." Arthur snaps. "I can practically hear your heart beating from across the table."

"Shut up." Merlin says, irritated. "I haven't done this in a long time."

"Ooh, first date-type question!" Arthur says enthusiastically. "How long? I mean, when's the last- er- thing- you had?"

"Her name was Freya." Merlin begins, sipping his water. The ice cubes clack against his teeth gently. "She's pretty, long, dark hair- we went out for a while back in Year 9, and got back together a couple years ago. Lasted six months."

"Why'd it end?" Arthur asks. He's not _jealous_. Nope. Not at all.

Merlin shrugs. "We're still friends. She's one of my best friends, and she's lovely. You'd like her." He adds. "But what about you? Any filthy secrets lurking in the Pendragon closet?"

Smirking, Arthur leans forward. "It's only because I'm the bigger man that I'm not making a coming out of the closet joke _or_ a filthy joke. Aren't you proud?"

"Extremely." Merlin says dryly.

"Anyways- I'm not really the dating type. Not usually. Had a couple steady girlfriends in the past- Vivian, Sophia, no relation to Warner's birth mum, by the way- but not a lot of relationships. Which makes for little relationshit. The last one was an absolute bint named Ellinore. Awful, that one."

Merlin pauses in his absent nail biting. "God, we're both really weird with this."

"With what?" Arthur asks absently. It's really hard to think with Merlin's thigh pressing against his under the table like that.

"The whole, you know. Gay thing."

"Don't get too hopeful, Emrys. I'm not giving up on you just because you have a _cock_."

"That's reassuring." Merlin says sarcastically. "And please, never say the word 'cock' in public again."

"Cock."

"Don't."

"Cock."

"Arthur-"

"_Cock._"

"...I hate you."

"...cock."

**xxxxx**

By the time their food arrives (steak and potatoes for Arthur, pasta for Merlin, who doesn't condone eating animals, bloody _hell_, Arthur, that thing _walked _and _mooed _once), Arthur's learned more about Merlin then he has in the past two weeks. He's learned Merlin played flute in high school and can't take a decent photograph to save his life. He's learned that Merlin really likes holding hands with someone (although that bit didn't exactly come from his lips) and that he can't stand the White Stripes.

"Everyone likes the White Stripes!" Arthur says, laughing.

"I'm just like- get a fucking bassist, though! It's like, the Beatles, and how Ringo can't play for shit. Most of the recordings are actually session musicians because Ringo sucks and it's not like he's hot, either. Ringo is fail." Merlin pronounces with a straight face. He's ditched his coat and he's wearing this absolutely devious tight, black long sleeved shirt that makes Arthur just want to run his fingers over those slim forearms-

He has force himself to pay attention to what Merlin's saying.

"-and Elvis Presley, too, hate him." A low rumble of laughter escapes from Merlin's throat and suddenly Arthur can't take it anymore. He slams a hundred dollars on the table, fumbles for Merlin's hand and yanks him out of the resturant and onto the street, still wet from the rain.

Bewildered, Merlin looks at Arthur. "What was that for?"

"Tired of airs and graces. Tired of bein' classy and conventional." Arthur says breathlessly. "Want to kiss you and go home and watch telly with Avalon and Bennett and neck like teenagers."

Merlin looks stunned for a split second before his face breaks into a relieved smile. "Oh thank god. I hate this dinner and a movie shit. I wanna go home. I mean, to your home." He says quickly, catching himself.

"Really?" says Arthur hopefully.

"Really." says Merlin. "We're very bad at being conventional."

"Conventional's just another word for boring. Can I kiss you now?" Arthur asks quickly. Merlin ponders on this for a minute.

"Mmm, no, I don't think I'll let you." Merlin says teasingly, leaping out of Arthur's grasp when he reaches for him, laughing.

"Minx." Arthur growls playfully. "Fine. But there had better be necking once we send the kids off to bed."

"I'm ecstatic. Really, Pendragon. What a romantic." Merlin says dryly, reaching an arm out to link with Arthur's, smiling up at him happily.

"Shut _up_."

**xxxxx**

"We're back." Arthur announces, dropping his car keys on the table with a dull thud. The kids don't even look up from their cards, Avalon folding one over with an raised eyebrow.

"I thought you were going to be back at nine. It's not nine." Gwen clarifies, then peers down at her hand anxiously. "I don't _understand_ this game, Av."

"It's okay, you don't have to play anymore." Bennett reassures, swaddled in the blankets from Arthur's bed. Arthur raises an eyebrow.

"We're back early because we're tired. And, if you've spilled tea on my duvet, you're washing it." He warns Bennett, who sticks his tongue out.

Gwen presses a kiss to Merlin's cheek, and does the same to Arthur, making him blush. She also refuses to take his money. "As long as Avalon lends me that shirt we were talking about."

Alone in the house, well, sort of, Arthur drops into his chair. The red one. They've sort of occupied certain spaces in the house the past weeks- the red chair with the little stitches in the side is Arthur's, the blue one with the green cushion is Avalon's, and Bennett rotates between the plushy, pale yellow couch and stretching his lanky limbs across the floor.

So when Avalon slides _Two Towers_ into the player and Bennett settles back on the couch with the help of Merlin (broken leg doesn't exactly_ help _his limited mobility), Arthur wonders where Merlin will sit, which spot he'll settle into. Which role he'll occupy in this unconventional, wonderful family.

Turns out he just squirms between Arthur's legs, back against the chair, head in Arthur's lap. Merlin makes a happy noise when Arthur starts to pet down his fringe, taking the longer, dark locks and sweeping them behind his ears, stroking his hair. He snuggles closer, breathing in the smell of Arthur.

Bennett doesn't last long. Only until the first fight scene. Then he's nodding off on the couch, head on the shoulder of a disgruntled Avalon. "Go to _bed._" She snarls finally, put off by his incessant snoring. He wakes up with a sigh and wipes his eyes.

"Fine." Bennett casts a meaningful look at Avalon. "Maybe you should go to bed too."

"I'm good here," She announces, lounging in her favorite chair.

"No, I mean you should go to _bed._" His eyes dart to Arthur and Merlin, who is currently stroking the tops of Arthur's thigh. Arthur finds this utterly delightful.

"Oh." Avalon leaves quickly, pausing only to give Merlin a one armed hug and give Arthur an awkward once over. Bennett lingers for a bit, and Arthur stands to sweep back his fringe and kiss him on the forehead. He squirms like a small child, and whine before retiring to his room.

Merlin lets out a long sigh and stretches his back. Arthur grabs the remote and switches off the sounds of an elf battle cry. There's an awkward silence for a split second, then-

"I guess we're alone now."

"Yeah-" Arthur breathes, moving to wrap his arms around Merlin's slim waist. Merlin does the same around Arthur's shoulders, as though they're stuck in some awkward teenage slow ballad dance. "So-" Arthur fidgets slightly, the warmth of Merlin unusual and wonderful. "Can I kiss you _now_?"

Merlin doesn't answer, just leans in with that gawky, happy grin plastered across his face. And then he kisses Arthur, and Arthur nearly groans from the fact that he hasn't done this in nearly twenty four hours, because how do you stop doing something so right...

Merlin's callused, thin hands are pulling at the back of Arthur's neck, and then he's open his mouth and the slide of his tongue against Arthur's causes his heart to drop into his stomach. And then Merlin's hands start shifting up Arthur's shirt-

"Cold-" He mutters into Merlin's mouth.

"Sorry." Merlin says back, all gentleness and tenderness, and leans in to peck at Arthur's mouth again. And keeps doing it. After each long kiss, tongues tangling, hands shifting, Merlin stops and kisses Arthur on the mouth several times, soft and sweet.

After the next wave, Merlin draws back, resting his forehead against Arthur's. Arthur's heart is currently pounding so hard it feels like it's about to leap out of his chest, and he reaches down to link fingers with Merlin, who smiles and speaks: "I know we're taking things slow, but- I can stay over if you want. No- sex- I think I'm still too new for that- but- just sleeping with you is pretty fantastic."

"Only if you take off your shirt." Arthur says, breathing heavily. Merlin laughs and complies, lifting up his button down to reveal his pale, slim chest. He wraps his arms around himself shyly afterwards and Arthur has to draw in a shaky breath, because, yes, Merlin could stand to eat more, but he's so _beautiful_, eyelashes spread like_ that_-

"Kiss me again." He says roughly, grabbing Merlin and pulling him close so hard that the other man stumbles. Arthur presses against Merlin, and when he's got his bearings (because, he's _dizzy_ off this) he leans down to press soft kisses and slips of tongue against the underside of Merlin's jaw. Merlin shivers, and Arthur can see his jeans tightening and he (_really_) wishes that one of them knew how to do this so that he could bed Merlin, see the face Merlin makes when he comes-

Letting out a possessive growl, Arthur yanks Merlin in for another kiss, frantic and heady, his hands traveling over Merlin's stomach, reaching down to grab his ass and grind himself into Merlin, hearing him gasp, feeling them rub together. He shoves off his own shirt just as quickly, and Merlin grins in appreciation, scraping his nails gently down Arthur's back. Then he leans in and sucks a line across Arthur's collarbone, mouth and tongue hot, scraping his teeth occasionally. Arthur groans appreciatively and threads his fingers through Merlin's hair, pulling him up to claim his mouth again.

"I want to try something." Arthur says, looking up at Merlin through lidded eyes. He leans in, breathes hot against Merlin's sticking out ear. Merlin _whines_, or _moans_, or _something_ and it's the hottest fucking sound Arthur's ever _heard_. Arthur smirks, feeling superior, and licks a stripe up Merlin's ear. Merlin clutches at Arthur's back, face flushing and hot to the touch.

Then he sucks Merlin's whole lobe into his mouth, worrying it with his teeth, and Merlin really goes nuts, knees buckling. Arthur puts a finger through one of Merlin's jeans loops and tugs him back up, still biting relentlessly at his ear, and moving down to cross his neck, alternating licks to sooth the little bits of pain.

"Stop- wait, stop-" Merlin says breathlessly, shoving Arthur off. Arthur raises an eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure you were liking that."

"I was. I am. Too much." Merlin laughs, slumping into Arthur's arms, dizzy. "I can't help myself when I'm around you." He mumbles, stroking at Arthur's shoulders with those cold little fingers.

"Your hands are still cold." Arthur says sympathetically, and leads them upstairs to Arthur's room, where Merlin borrows a pair of Arthur's pants which are red, plaid, and far too big for him, slumping at his ankles and revealing an expanse of pale back. Arthur has to insist Merlin borrow a worn out gray rowing t-shirt as well, or he'll just keep molesting him all night.

Arthur changes too, into an ancient, reliable, and soft pair (okay, who cares, it's nerdy) of navy blue pajamas. Merlin's already crawled into bed, having stolen Arthur's toothpaste and washcloth. He's sighing happily, under Arthur's big fluffy white duvet. Arthur climbs in after him, propping his head up on his hand, lying on his side.

"This is the first time I've not slept on a couch or air mattress in almost two years." He says wistfully, stroking the sheets. "It smells so nice and clean, and it's so soft-" Merlin rubs his face into the pillow before remembering that Arthur's there. He blushes.

"So I'm not a suitably soft bed?" Arthur says, half joking. He lies on his back and turns off the light. A cold foot touches his gently and he flinches. "Jesus. You're freezing. Come. Snuggle."

"Snuggle is honestly never a word I expected Arthur Pendragon to say." Merlin laughs, moving to rest his head on Arthur's chest. It's strangely satisfying to run his fingers through Merlin's hair, kiss the top of his head, gentle and happy. He's warm and pliant and snuggles closer into Arthur's side.

"What can I say, Merlin. You've made a change in me." Arthur says, right before he closes his eyes and surrenders himself to the normality of- _whatever this is_.


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur only wakes up in the night once, a welcome change from weeks of insomnia. But this time it's different- he only needs to glance over at Merlin, taking shallow breaths in the dim light of the hours between night and day. And it lifts the stress from him, over his shoulders and far away.

In the morning, when he stirs and pats down his hair into some sort of manageble state, Arthur realizes that it's the only time he's ever actually seen Merlin sleeping. All he's gotten of Merlin, vulnerable and alone, is a stolen moment from a half-dreamed state.

**xxxxx**

"I'm pretty sure Sunday morning pancakes are my favorite thing ever." Bennett says with satisfaction, digging in to his stack. Avalon nods enthusiastically as well, smiling gratefully at Merlin before grabbing her fork.

"I figured the two of you could do with some actual food." Merlin pauses in taking the pan off the burner, averting his eyes to the ground. "And, it's kind of an apology."

He sighs, shoving the pan into the sink before dropping into the seat next to Avalon. "It was irresponsible of me to leave like that. And, I don't know, sleeping over last night might have made you feel very confused and I just want you to know that I'll do whatever I can to make my actions up to you."

The two are quiet for a moment, staring into their plates. Merlin absently bites his thumbnail before Bennett speaks up, breaking the silence. "It did hurt when you left. It hurt a lot. I know it wasn't us, but- things have been rough for me lately. I lost a brother, and a father, and some basic mobility, and I wasn't- I mean, I'm not ready to lose the only person around here who I actually feel understands me."

"Yeah, Arthur tries his best, but it's just not the same without you. Don't freak out or anything- but I think you're a part of this twisted, strange little family. Like it or not." Avalon says shyly, reaching for Merlin's hand. "And as much as I'd like to deny it- Arthur is too."

Arthur waits around the corner for the necessary time it takes the raw feeling in his throat to leave before clearing it and entering.

**xxxxx**

Apparently, several of Avalon's friends are coming over that afternoon, but Arthur's not clear on whether someone's told him of this or not. Merlin just rolls his eyes and tells Avalon that of course she can have friends over and they sound nice and do they want anything because he's going out with Arthur to the store later.

Bennett ends up hobbling along with them to the grocery store, wobbly using crutches for the first time. For some reason, Merlin buys the most ridiculous things, like vegetables and fruits and pasta and actually healthy food. Thought Arthur's got the last laugh because he sneaks at least four different kinds of junk food into the cart before Merlin notices.

"You're not allowed pop-tarts." Merlin says sternly, placing the blue box back on the shelf. Arthur grimaces and Bennett laughs, leaning against a display of pillows.

"Well, it's my money."

"Perhaps you'll have to beg." Merlin grins.

Arthur snorts. "They aren't worth that much to me. Pendragons don't _beg_."

Merlin's eyes also flicker over the bag of chocolate chips, and Arthur is certain he sees those blue eyes roll. But he lets them stay. Tucks his head into the crook of Arthur's neck at the check-out, and Arthur thinks- _well, maybe this is love_.

**FIN**

(IT'S DONE IT'S DONE IT'S DONE IT'S DONE ABRUPTLY AND FAR TOO SOOOON. BUT AT LEAST IT'S DONE.)


End file.
